Une Camarade Voyante
by Nomi Nomi
Summary: Et si il existait des individus capable de voir le passé et le futur de certaine personne, c'est mon cas. Et si il existait une personne qui peut tous voir dans le monde, dans les mondes, c'est le cas. J'ai rencontré une femme en blanc, celle-ci m'a demandé mon aide et je n'ai pu refuser, cette rencontre à changé ma vie à tous jamais. (Attention risque d'y avoir des fautes)
1. Prologue ou Besoin d'aide

Bonjour ou bonsoir, cela dépendra du moment où vous lirez ceci. Je souhaite immortaliser ce qui m'est arrivé car cela pourrez vous arriver un jour. Je pense qu'ils étaient les personnages principaux et moi je suis plutôt la conteuse de leur histoire. C'est pour cela que je veux vous conter vous pourriez ne pas me croire, mais je vais tout vous dire sans rien vous cacher. Si je devais en dire un mot tout de suite, je dirais qu'un miracle est arrivé et qu'un conte sur classant tous les contes c'est produits. Je m'appelle Nozomi et je suis une fille plutôt grande, avec les cheveux qui descendent jusqu'en bas des reins, les yeux bleus, mince mais pas trop. Je voie l'avenir et le passé de Monkey. , de son équipage et de leur entourage. Mon rêve était qu'un jour je puisse les rencontrer et faire partie de son équipage et cette opportunité m'a été offerte.

Voici leur histoire est la mienne :

Je marchais tranquillement pour aller au marché. Voilà nous y sommes c'est un marché plutôt classique. Mes pas me portaient vers le stand du boucher où il y pleins de viandes de toute sorte d'animaux.

\- Bonjour ma petite, tu veux quoi aujourd'hui ? Me demanda le boucher en me faisant face de l'autre côtés du stand.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais deux steaks s'il vous plaît ? Lui répondis-je.

\- Ça roule. Dit-il couteaux en main.

\- Merci.

Il coupa la viande puis me l'emballa.

\- Voila ma petite. Me prévint le boucher en me tendant mon paquet.

-Merci et arrêtez de m'appeler ma petite j'ai quand même bientôt dix-neuf ans. Avisai-je.

\- J'y penserai, me répondit le boucher en souriant.

Maintenant je rentre à la maison en n'oubliant pas de prendre des fruits et légumes sur le chemin de retour. Arrivé devant ma maison qui est tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal, j'empoignais le poignet de la porte et entra mais une fois la porte franchi je m'évanouis. Je me réveillé quelque minute plus tard, mais cerise sur le gâteau, je n'étais pas dans ma maison mais dans une salle d'un blanc immaculé, et même en regardant dans toutes les directions, je n'aperçus aucune porte par laquelle j'aurais pu passer. Soudain, une femme apparut en face de moi, elle semblait jeune, chez elle tout était blanc, de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses habits en passant par la peau. Par contre, après un examen plus approfondi je remarquai que ses yeux eux étaient gris. Vu que nous n'étions que deux, je lui adressai la parole.

\- Où suis-je ? Demandai-je d'un ton ferme, malgré l'insécurité que je commençais à ressentir.

\- Tu te trouves entre les mondes. Me répondit la femme en blanc.

\- Entre les mondes ? Répétai-je, Mais pourquoi ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis la gardienne des mondes je m'appelle Arche, et tu te trouves ici car je t'ai appelée. Énonça mon interlocutrice comme si tout cela était tout à fait normal.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Réitérai-je

\- Pour que tu m'aides à sauver ton monde.

\- Hein ? M'exclamai-je complètement perdue.

\- Je t'ai appelée ici pour que tu m'aides à sauver ton monde qui est en grand danger. Expliqua Arche.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demandai-je peu convaincue.

\- Je veux que tu aille à la rencontre de Monkey. pour m'aider à le sauver de la mort.

\- Mais je n'ai rien vue de la sorte.

Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus incroyable.

\- C'est vrai, révéla Arche, parce que cela n'est pas censé se produire.

\- Alors pourquoi vous dite qu'il va mourir ? Demandai-je intrigué.

\- Ton pouvoir te permet de voir le futur qui vas se passer et de voir le passé qui est passé mais il ne peut pas prévoir les interférences des personnes qui font tout pour changer ce monde selon leurs bon vouloir.

Décidément elle avait vraiment réponse à tout. Je secouai la tête, tentant de me recentrer sur la discussion.

\- Vous avez parlé d'un danger. Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien menacer mon monde ? Soufflai-je.

\- Barbe Noire.

\- Barbe Noire ? Répétai-je, mais pourquoi ?

\- Il souhaite dominer ce monde par la force mais s'il y arrive cela créera un déséquilibre et son seul moyen est de tuer Monkey. . Me répondit-elle avec tristesse.

Sa dernière phrase me fit comme une claque, Luffy mourir ! Non cela ne pouvait arriver ! Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

\- Et ... pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

\- Je veux que tu m'aides à arrêter Barbe Noire avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable.


	2. Pouvoirs

\- Et ... pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

\- Je veux que tu m'aides à arrêter Barbe Noire avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable.

Eh bah dit donc je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

\- Pourquoi moi, vous ne pouvez pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre ? Demandai-je en marchant de long en large, tant la situation me semblait irréelle.

\- Non car tu as le fluide perceptif et combatif, me répondit la dame en blanc qui semblait complètement imperméable à mon changement d'attitude.

\- Comment ? Je me stoppai net. Moi avoir le fluide perceptif et combatif ? C'est impossible !

Je secouais la tête tout en parlant.

\- Si c'est possible tout le monde peut l'avoir mais chez toi il est plus développé. M'apprit Arche en me regardant d'un air bienveillant.

\- Mais comment ? Je n'ai rien de spécial.

\- C'est en général la combinaison de plusieurs facteurs bien distincts. Expliqua la gardienne.

J'essayai de rationaliser la conversation

\- D'accord, admettons que vous ayez raison et que toute cette histoire soit plausible et que je ne me suis pas juste cognée trop fort la tête en tombant. Comment allez-vous m'envoyer là-bas ?

\- Je vais t'y envoyer par portail.

Décidément elle avait vraiment réponse à tout.

\- D'accord, je soupirai, par portail. Vous voulez dire que vous allez m'y envoyer directement, mais pourquoi ?

De toute façon si tout cela n'était qu'une hallucination due à une commotion cérébrale, autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

\- Pour que tu entres en contact avec les chapeaux de paille, parce qu'on sait que Barbe Noire veut abattre Luffy. Mais avant tous tu vas devoir maîtriser ceci. Déclara la gardienne en tendant la main.

Elle fit apparaître un fruit, il était ovale et de même taille qu'un ballon de rugby, tout orange avec de drôles de motifs en forme de spirale dessus. Immédiatement je le reconnus pour ce qu'il était.

\- Un fruit du démon ! M'étouffais-je.

\- Oui, ceci est le fruit du félin version tigre. Tu vas rester ici le temps que tu arrives à maîtriser ton fruit du démon et le fluide.

\- Combien de temps cela me prendra ? Demandais-je intriguée malgré moi.

\- Tu as exactement deux ans pour le maîtriser et pour apprendre à te battre avec le fluide. Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Deux ans... Alors sa veux dire que vous m'enverrez sur l'île des hommes poissons ?

\- Exactement.

Arche me tendait le fruit avec insistance. Je le pris mais hésitai à le manger, si je me souvenais ça n'avait pas très bon goût. Oh et puis zut, je le mangeai ! Immédiatement je fus envahie par une puissante nausée, c'est vraiment immonde ce truc. Je me forçai à tout avaler ce n'étais pas le moment de faire la fine bouche. Une fois le fruit ingéré, une drôle de sensation m'envahit, j'avais l'étrange impression d'être habitée par une entité étrangère. Soudain, une douleur terrible me vrilla la tête et je m'évanouis.

J'étais dans le noir, et je sentais la présence d'une autre personne. Je regardai autour de moi pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un... un ...un TIGRE !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Criai-je en reculant le plus loin possible de cette bête.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier.

Le tigre vient de parler !

\- Tu... tu parles ? Hoquetai-je complètement abasourdie.

Décidément si c'était une hallucination les choses devenaient de plus en plus étranges.

\- C'est un problème ? Rétorqua l'animal.

\- Bah, c'est que sa surprend. Mais t'es qui au fait ? Questionnai-je.

\- Je suis l'essence du fruit que tu viens de manger.

\- Hein, tu es un fruit du démon, alors comment ?

\- C'est simple je peux t'apporter une très grande force, mais pour cela tu dois me convaincre que tu es digne de moi.

\- Et comment je fais ça moi ?

\- Tu dois le découvrir seul. Asséna le tigre.

\- Quoi, mais...

\- Si tu échoues tu mourras, ton esprit sera totalement absorbé par le tigre en toi, et il ne restera rien de ta personnalité originelle. Conclus l'animal.

\- Hein, mais c'est trop injuste, je n'ai rien demandé.

\- C'est le seul moyen pour réussir ta mission, tu dois me vaincre afin de gagner en puissance.

Facile à dire j'avais envie de lui rétorquer, mais je m'abstins, j'avais lu quelque part qu'un tigre adulte peut atteindre les 300kg. Autant ne pas l'énerver.

\- Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix. Dis-je en me relevant.

La mort dans l'âme je me mis maladroitement en position d'attaque.

\- Je vais nous amener dans un endroit plus approprié.

Ma vision devint floue et quand les couleurs redevinrent nettes je m'aperçus que nous étions dans la jungle au milieu d'un genre de clairière. Le tigre était au centre de la zone.

\- Je t'attends. Appela-t-il en se mettant sur la défensive.

Réunissant toutes mes forces je me ruai sur le tigre, ongles en avant, persuadée que j'allais me faire déchiqueter, mais à ma grande surprise, le tigre se contenta de m'esquiver, et j'allai finir ma course dans un buisson. Je me relevai et couru à nouveau à l'assaut. Cette fois ci, en plus de m'éviter, il me donna un coup de patte qui me précipita par terre. Sonnée et poussiéreuse, je me relevai néanmoins et apercevant une branche qui traînait par terre je me mis à faire de grands mouvements vers le tigre mais encore une fois, ce fût en vain. Toute la journée se déroula de cette manière et quand la nuit tomba je n'avais toujours pas réussi à ne serait-ce que toucher l'animal. J'avais froid, j'avais faim et j'étais fatigué.

\- Maintenant il est temps de se reposer, nous reprendrons ça demain. Me lança le tigre en se couchant.

Je compris que si je ne trouvais pas une solution pour vaincre ce tigre, j'allais rester pour toujours coincée dans ma tête à effectuer ce combat sans fin. Il fallait que je devienne forte. Les journées passèrent, toutes identiques les unes aux autres. Je me levais avec le soleil, je courrais, grimpais aux lianes, soulevais des rochers, et tous les soirs j'attaquais le tigre, et tous les soirs je me couchais épuisée sans avoir réussi à le toucher. Mon corps se muscla, mes réflexes devinrent meilleurs, ma force augmenta, mais le tigre restait invaincu. Un matin je décidais de laisser l'entraînement de côté, et parti pour une marche dans la forêt pour réfléchir à la situation. J'étais coincée avec un tigre dans une jungle depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Malgré mon entraînement, impossible de battre cet animal. En plus il passait son temps à me narguer, immobile comme ça au milieu de la clairière. De rage, je shootai dans un caillou. Je revoyais le félin arrogant parfois esquivant mes attaques sans même me regarder. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il n'avait jamais fait de gros efforts pour me faire du mal. Il se contentait de rester immobile comme un gros tas de fourrure orange et noire... il se contentait de rester immobile... immobile...

\- Mais bien sûr ! M'exclamais-je en tapant mon point gauche dans ma paume droite.

Je retournai presque en courant jusqu'à ma clairière et me retrouvai face à mon adversaire.

\- Tigre, j'ai compris ton enseignement, j'essaie de te combattre mais si je te tue, je me retrouverai seule à nouveau, il faut que nous coopérions pour que je devienne plus forte. Mon ancienne vie est finie, il faut que je devienne un tigre, que j'accepte le félin en moi. Je suis prête. Lui lançais-je en le pointant du doigt.

\- Parfait, tu as compris que nous devions fusionner l'un avec l'autre pour que tu deviennes une nouvelle personne. Ne t'inquiète pas, ces mois d'entraînement n'ont pas été vains, tu garderas le fruit de tes efforts pour ta quête à venir. Mais désormais une nouvelle phase de ta préparation commence, tu dois développer tes nouvelles techniques de combat dans les différentes formes qu'un fruit du démon type zoan te permet. Mais pour cela je vais te laisser retourner avec Arche, c'est elle qui t'aidera désormais.

L'espace sembla se contracter, et je me retrouvai face à Arche.

\- Tu sembles avoir changé, tu as accepté l'esprit du tigre. Je peux t'entraîner désormais. Me salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je commence par quoi ? Demandai-je impatiente de commencer mon entraînement.

\- Tu vas essayer de te transformer en tigre.

Vu que je ne savais pas comment faire je pensais très fort à un tigre mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Je ressayai plusieurs fois sans y arriver. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures que je réussis à maîtriser finalement cette transformation. Bon maintenant que j'ai réussi je dois m'habituer à ce corps. Alors on va commencer une patte après l'autre, voilà comme ça. C'est bon j'ai compris le principe. Allez maintenant on va courir. Je commençai à marcher de plus en plus vite et sans m'en rendre compte je courais. Ça y est j'ai maîtrisé ma forme de tigre, il ne me reste plus qu'à me retransformer en humaine, c'est parti. Bon bah la c'est plus simple vu que j'ai compris le principe. Cela me prit plusieurs mois pour pouvoir maîtriser toute les formes de transformation que me permet mon fruit du démon plus une forme que j'ai inventé, elle consiste à avoir les oreilles et la queue de tigre sortie vous allez me dire mais à quoi sa peux bien servir et bien je vais vous le dire, avec cette transformation mon ouïe et mon odorat son plus développé que sous ma forme humaine, pas autant que sous ma forme hybride mais cela et suffisant et en plus cela m'évite de trop utiliser le fluide perceptif, par contre pour ce qui est de la queue je n'ai pas réussie à la faire disparaître alors je la laisse comme ça. Ensuite je dus maîtriser le haki, j'avais demandé de l'aide à Arche et elle accepta. Elle savait énormément de choses sur le fluide, elle m'apprit à le maîtriser. Beaucoup de temps après je dus m'entraîner seule à me battre avec mes pouvoirs, ce que je fis.

Enfin le jour où je devais partir arriva.


	3. Aide

\- Alors, es-tu prête ? Demanda Arche.

\- Oui, je suis prête.

\- Mais avant que tu ne partes je dois te dire que tu ne dois jamais dire aux membres de l'équipage leurs future et tu ne dois pas le changer, sauf si cela n'est pas censé se produire, c'est compris ? Insista la gardienne.

\- Oui c'est promis. Dis-je solennellement.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas bonne chance.

Sans autre forme de procès, elle fit apparaître un portail. Je soufflai un bon coup et sautai dedans. J'atterris dans une ruelle. Je me regardai plus en détail et vis que je n'étais plus habillée de la même façon. Je portais un haut blanc en dessous d'une veste en cuir noir, un short en jean et des bottes noires à lacets blancs. Mais ce n'étaient pas là les plus grands changements. Mon corps s'était automatiquement transformé dans la forme hybride de mon fruit du démon que j'avais inventé. J'avais désormais mes oreilles de tigre et ma queue rayée orange et noire. Une de mes oreilles était percée d'un anneau doré et autour de ma queue un grelot était accroché. Je me décidais à sortir de la ruelle quand je vis Chopper demander du sang aux humains des alentours. Je passai devant lui et il me le demanda aussi.

\- Excusez-moi madame, est ce que votre groupe sanguin est S RH- c'est pour mon ami. Me demanda le petit renne.

\- Désolée petit ce n'est pas mon groupe sanguin, mais je peux t'aider si tu veux.

\- Oui s'il vous plaît. Merci !

Je cherchais des humains, quand je vis les deux travestis qui, je le savais, aller donner leur sang pour aider Sanji. Je me dirigeai vers eux et leur posai la question, ils me répondirent que oui ils étaient compatibles et je les emmenai voir Chopper.

\- Petit, j'ai trouvé deux personnes compatibles. L'interpellai-je en faisant sonner le grelot accroché à ma queue.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup. Venez, suivez-moi.

Le jeune renne nous emmena dans une maison proche du port où le reste de l'équipage attendait et commença la transfusion de sang. En attendant que Sanji se réveille, ils se mirent à me poser des questions.

\- Oi, t'es qui ? Et pourquoi t'as des oreilles et une queue de chat ? Questionna le capitaine.

\- Je m'appelle Nozomi, et ce ne sont pas des oreilles et une queue de chat mais de tigre car j'ai mangé un fruit du démon le Neko Neko no Mi version tigre. Lui répondis-je.

\- Wow trop cool, moi c'est Luffy. M'informa l'énergique capitaine.

\- Moi Usopp.

\- Et moi je suis Chopper.

\- Moi je suis Camie. M'indiqua la sirène.

\- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Me demanda Usopp.

Aie la question qui tue.

\- Euh... je suis... arrivée ici... en me cachant sur un bateau pirate qui faisait escale ici et quand j'ai voulu repartir bah ils étaient déjà partis.

\- Donc tu es coincée ici ?

\- Gagné ! Mais dites-moi vous êtes les chapeaux de paille, non ?

\- Oui mais comment le sais-tu ? Me répondit le sniper.

\- Vous savez quand on voyage sur les mers vaut mieux connaître les pirates surtout ceux qui ont des primes astronomiques.

\- Ouais tu n'as pas tort.

À ce moment Sanji se réveilla.


	4. Rencontre

\- Où...suis-je ? Demanda le malade d'une voix faible.

\- Du côté du port dans la maison d'une amie. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang Sanji-chin ! Répondit la sirène.

\- On a fait le tour de la ville et on n'a pas trouvé un seul humain. Soupira Luffy, fatigué.

\- Bien sûr que si, vous en avez même trouvé trois. Lui répondis-je tout sourire.

\- Oh mais qui est cette belle jeune femme ?

Soudainement, le cuisinier semblait requinqué.

\- Salut je m'appelle Nozomi. L'informai-je en le saluant de la main et en gardant mon sourire.

Il me regarda avec des yeux en forme de cœur.

\- Saaaaaaaaaaaaaluuuuuuuuuuuuuuut charmante demoiselle, j'imagine que c'est toi qui m'a donné tout ce sang, rien que d'y penser je me sens tout chose.

Et il recommença à saigner du nez.

\- Non ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas compatible, ce sont ces personnes qui t'ont aidé.

Je me levai pour aller vers le rideau ou se trouvaient les deux travestis et le tirai. Il découvrît à son plus grand malheur que c'était des hommes, de plus, des travestis qui lui avaient donné leur sang.

De l'autre côté de la pièce Chopper examinait Luffy car il s'était fait piquer par un poulpe épéiste et que les lames étaient enduites de poison mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir. Camie allait emmener Luffy et Usopp voir Madame Shirley, et je demandai si je pouvais venir. Camie réfléchit un peu avant de dire oui. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce remplie de nombreux objets. Au fond, il y avait une femme sirène-requin, Madame Shirley, qui parlait avec Camie, tandis que je parcourais la pièce. Mes pas me menèrent devant une boule de cristal enchâssée dans un coquillage où je retrouvai le tireur d'élite et le capitaine.

Luffy tendit la main.

\- Ne touche pas à ça Mugiwara. Le réprimanda la femme-requin.

\- C'est une boule de cristal n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je.

\- Euh... oui Madame est très célèbre pour ses prédictions, mais comment le sais-tu ? Questionna Camie.

\- Disons que j'ai les oreilles qui traînent un peu partout, lui répondis-je en touchant mes oreilles.

\- Qui es-tu ? Me demanda Madame Shirley.

\- Je m'appelle Nozomi.

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- De... de West Blue. Répondis-je en commençant à me sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard inquisiteur.

\- Hum je sens en toi un étrange pouvoir.

\- ... ah bon ?

\- Alors est-ce que les sirènes font caca ?

En sortant cette phrase débile, Luffy me sauva la mise.

\- Luffy-chin, excuse-toi ! Lui cria Camie.

\- Désolé.

Après ça Madame Shirley annonça à Camie qu'elle pouvait prendre sa journée pour nous faire visiter l'île. La jeune sirène se souvint qu'elle devait donner à manger à Pappug l'étoile de mer donc nous devions d'abord passer par le café des sirènes. Sur le chemin Camie nous raconta que Madame Shirley avait aperçu dans ses visions la guerre de Marineford.

Nous arrivâmes devant un immense bâtiment, le Mermaid café. Nous allions rentrer quand Brook sortit avec une sirène à chaque bras,puis après avoir rencontré Pappug, il nous demanda de venir chez lui pour manger de la viande et nous prîmes un taxi pour y aller. Ce n'est qu'une fois dedans que Brook me remarqua.

\- Oh mais qui est cette fille ? Demanda le squelette.

\- C'est Nozomi elle nous a aidé à trouver un donneur pour Sanji. Répondit Usopp.

\- Ce n'est que maintenant que vous me remarquez, merci c'est gentil. Boudai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- J'en suis navré, pour me faire pardonnez voudriez-vous bien me montrer votre culotte ? Me demanda le musicien en faisant une courbette.

Je me levai, Brook et les autres pensaient sûrement que j'allais le faire au vu de leurs regards paniqués mais à la place je le frappai à la façon de Nami de toutes mes forces.

\- Même pas en rêve, espèce de pervers. Lui lançai-je.

\- Oh, c'est qu'elle a du caractère la petite. Remarqua Pappug.

\- Toi aussi tu veux goûter à mon poing, l'étoile de mer ?

\- Euh non ça ira. Me répondit-il tremblant de peur.

\- Shishishi elle me plaît bien. S'esclaffa Luffy.

Après ça les autres commencèrent à parler de Ven Der Decken, des différentes espèces d'hommes-poisson puis de Big Mam. Nous arrivâmes devant la maison de Pappug qui était vraiment immense, elle devait bien faire au moins 10 mètres de haut. Ensuite nous entrâmes dans le magasin de vêtements pour y trouver Nami qui essayait d'avoir une réduction sur ses achats, qu'elle arriva d'ailleurs à avoir, pour ensuite vider tout le magasin.

Tout à coup, nous entendîmes du bruit à l'extérieur et décidâmes de sortir voir ce qui se passait. Nous regardâmes dans le ciel et y vîmes une baleine voler. C'était la baleine du Roi Neptune qui se dirigeait vers nous, il se tourna vers un requin qui l'accompagnait.

\- Hé, Mégalo c'est bien eux ?

Ledit Mégalo acquiesça.

\- Hé, humains Mugiwara je vous invite au palais Ryuuguu.

\- AU PALAIS RYUUGUU !? S'écrièrent Camie et Pappug parfaitement synchronisés.

Le Roi Neptune nous invita à monter sur le dos de Mégalo et mes compagnons y allèrent sans se faire prier mais j'hésitai, je ne savais pas si je pouvais les accompagner.

\- Bah alors Nozomi t'attends quoi pour monter ? Me proposa Luffy.

\- Je peux venir ? Demandai-je surprise.

\- Bien sur allez monte.

Je montai sur le dos du requin.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Nozomi ? Me demanda Nami.

\- Oui et tu es Nami.

\- Oui.

\- Elle est super marrante, elle te ressemble un peu, elle nous a même aidé à trouver un donneur de sang pour Sanji. Fit remarquer Luffy

\- Ah bon ? Et comment ?

\- Sanji s'est un peu trop approché d'une sirène et il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Il lui fallait une transfusion et on ne trouvait personne pour la faire et elle nous a trouvé un expliqua Usopp.

\- J'ai juste aidé comme je n'étais pas compatible et que je savais que les hommes-poissons n'étaient pas chauds pour donner leur sang à un humain. J'ai voulu aider Chopper à en trouver un et pour le coup j'ai réussi à en trouver deux.

Après cela, la discussion porta sur la princesse et Zoro qui avait déjà commencé à se saouler ainsi que d'autres trucs auxquels je ne comprenais rien. Enfin, nous arrivâmes au palais.


	5. Princesse Shirahoshi et Jimbei

Le palais Ryuuguu est gi-gan-tes-que. Nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur là où deux personnes attendaient le retour du ôt arrivée, sa Majesté se fit gronder par ces individus qui n'étaient autres que...hum attendez que je réfléchisse...si je me souvenais bien ces deux-là étaient, le Ministre de la Droite et le Ministre de la Gauche. Puis je vis Luffy s'éloigner de nous et je le suivis. Il s'arrêta devant une porte renforcée avec des armes plantées profondément dedans.

\- C'est une porte pour aller dans une chambre. L'informai-je.

\- Ah Nozomi toi aussi tu es venue parce que tu as senti cette bonne odeur ?

\- Euh... Oui oui c'est ça.

Il est complètement stupide, il n'a même pas remarqué que je le suivais ou alors il le fait exprès.

\- Je me demande quel genre de viande il peut y avoir dedans... Se demanda-t-il curieux.

\- On a qu'à l'ouvrir.

\- Yosh.

Il tira sur la porte et nous entrâmes. Il se dirigea directement vers la nourriture, mais trébucha sur quelque chose de mou. Et un cri perçant nous vrilla les oreilles.

\- AAAAAAAH ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ?

La lumière s'alluma, Luffy tomba et la Princesse Shirahoshi fit son apparition en pleurant.

\- De quel droit osez-vous chahuter sur le corps d'autrui ? Et qui êtes-vous à la fin ?

\- Woaaaah, c'est une immense personne, non une immense sirène ! S'écria Luffy.

\- Êtes-vous venus pour m'ôter la vie ? Mais je n'ai pas du tout peur,vous savez ! Car je suis la fille Neptune ! Je n'ai pas p... A l'aide PAAPAAAA, FREROOOOOTS ! S'égosilla-t-elle tout en pleurant.

\- Calmez-vous Princesse nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes arrivées ici à cause de l'odeur de la viande. Essayai-je, tentant une explication pour la rassurer.

\- Vrai...Vraiment ? Hoqueta l'immense sirène.

\- Oui vraiment, acquiesçai-je d'un ton calme, alors s'il vous plaît ne pleurez plus Princesse.

\- D'accord.

À ce moment une énorme hache semblant voler toute seule, surgit dans la pièce.

\- LUFFY ! ATTENTION !

Il se retourna, attrapa la hache et la renvoya sur le mur où elle se planta. Je savais que les gardes allaient arriver alors j'attrapai Luffy par le bras afin de nous cacher dans le dos de la Princesse Shirahoshi. La porte s'ouvrit, et les gardes entrèrent. Ils demandèrent à la princesse si elle allait bien. Cette dernière répondit que oui. Ils rajoutèrent qu'elle devait faire attention car le capitaine des Mugiwara était quelque part dans le château et que ses autres compagnons avaient été arrêtés. Puis ils partirent.

\- Ouf on a eu chaud, merci Nozomi. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Ouais je ne te le fais pas dire. Marmonnai-je dans mes dents.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir crié tout à l'heure. Pardonnez-moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était vous qui aviez sauvé Mégalo. Vos noms sont Nozomi-sama et Luffy-sama je crois ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Lui répondis-je.

Au fil de la discussion, Luffy finit par proposer à la Princesse de la faire sortir de sa tour, en la transportant dans le corps de Mégalo, pour l'emmener dans la forêt des mers. En chemin nous arrêtâmes au Corail Hills pour récupérer Sanji, Chopper et Hachi. Malheureusement, nous rencontrâmes également Ven Der Decken sur un corail géant. Il voulait demander la Princesse Shirahoshi en mariage, mais dommage pour lui, elle l'éconduisit de façon ma-gis-trale c'était tordant. Ses mots exacts étaient « Désolée mais vous n'êtes pas mon type ». Il n'en revenait pas. J'étais pliée en deux tellement je riais, mais bon après il menaça de la tuer et ça c'est moins sympa. A ce moment, la Princesse Shirahoshi essaya de fuir mais Luffy la retint pour mieux la protéger. Et même attaché il réussit à mettre à terre Decken et nous nous échappâmes sur le dos du requin. Enfin nous finîmes par arriver à la forêt marine qui est magnifique, et où nous retrouvâmes Franky. Nous rencontrâmes également Jimbei.

\- Luffy ça faisait longtemps. Je suis content que tu sois venu. Lui dit-il.

\- Jimbei, on m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans les parages et donc j'ai cru que je n'allais pas te voir.

\- Tu n'es pas venu suite au message que je t'ai fait parvenir ? Interrogea l'ancien Schichibukai.

\- Non, quel message ? Demanda Luffy intrigué.

\- Celui ou je te disais que tu ne devais pas te battre avec Hodi et me rejoindre à la forêt marine.

\- Bah non j'étais pas au courant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave l'important c'est que tu sois ici, mais au fait qui est cette fille ? Demanda Monsieur Jimbei en me regardant.

\- Moi ? Je m'appelle Nozomi, ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur Jimbei. Répondis-je.

\- Moi de même. Est-ce que tu appartiens à l'équipage de Luffy ? Se renseigna l'homme requin.

\- Non je l'ai rencontré sur l'île.

À ce moment Nami et Camie arrivèrent.

\- Luffy ! Héla Nami.

\- Hé Nami est-ce que la fête a déjà commencé ? S'enquit Luffy.

Elles nous expliquèrent que Hodi avait pris possession du palais.

Jimbei prit soudainement la parole.

\- Je suis désolé que vous vous trouviez impliqués, nous expliquât-il, laissez-moi vous éclairer sur certains points. L'équipage d'Arlong semait la terreur sur East Blue librement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'arrête j'ai de la gratitude envers cette personne etc'est toi n'est-ce pas, Luffy ? Et dans un même temps j'aimerais présenter mes excuses. La personne en charge qui a laissé agir librement Arlong... c'est moi !

\- C'est ce que je veux savoir aussi. Il y a longtemps quand Luffy et moi avons entendu pour la première fois le nom de Jimbei le Shichibukai, Yosaku nous avait dit que « Jimbei, en échange de sa place parmi les Shichibukai a lâché un être terrible dans East Blue ». Jimbei, si tu as une chose à dire pour ta défense on t'écoute, mais je choisirais bien mes mots, si j'étais toi. Souviens-toi bien que Nami vivait sur l'île que contrôlait Arlong. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'elle a dû endurer et à quel point elle en a souffert. Ce que tu vas dire décidera si oui ou non je te pardonne ! Martela Sanji en colère.

\- C'est vrai Jimbei-san, intervint Hachi, même si nous nous excusons auprès d'elle, elle porte des cicatrices qui ne se refermeront jamais. Arlong-san haïssait les humains nous sommes allés trop loin !

L'homme poulpe s'interrompit un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Cependant la vérité est que depuis que nous étions gamins, nous désirions faire partie du monde des humains, mais les humains nous haïssaient. La pire période de nos vies fut le commencement de la grande ère pirate, l'horreur de voir les pirates attaquer et saccager toute l'île.

\- Celui qui nous sauva était le vieux Barbe Blanche, qui est maintenant décédé.

Personne ne parlait pour interrompre Jimbei, ils l'écoutaient tous. Il nous parla de la tragédie de la mort de la Reine Otohime et de FisherTiger. D'un côté il y avait la Reine Otohime et sa volonté de supporter le présent et le futur et de l'autre Fisher Tiger qui voulait sacrifier le futur pour sauver les esclaves. Quand il eut fini il demanda pardon à Nami, qui allait prendre la parole,mais je le fis avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous que c'est de votre faute, vous n'y êtes pour rien, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à apaiser sa haine contre les humains que c'est de votre faute, vous n'avez peut-être pas réussis à apaiser sa haine mais vous ne l'avez pas non plus attisé. Sa haine a été nourrie par tous ces humains qui vous persécutaient, qui ravageaient cette île comme si elle leurs appartenait et qui vous regardez comme si vous n'étiez que des déchets, une race inférieure, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je pense au contraire que les hommes-poissons sont des personnes tous fait respectable et que certains d'entre eux sont beaucoup plus humain que les humains eux même. Mais Monsieur Jimbei vous n'y êtes pour rien dans tout ça, alors ne vous excusez pas et je suis sûre que Nami pense la même chose, pas vrai ? Lui demandai-je en me retournant vers la navigatrice.

Cette dernière me fixait, bouche bée, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

\- Bah quoi j'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?

\- Non c'est juste que tu as dit tout ça comme si tu connaissais vraiment toute l'histoire. Me dit Nami.

\- C'est à dire que je... j'ai juste bien écouté l'histoire de Monsieur Jimbei.

\- Bah on en reparlera plus tard. Bref je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'a dit Nozomi, je ne vous en veux absolument pas. Déclarât-elle en se retournant vers l'homme requin

\- Merci, j'ai une dette envers vous. Avoua Monsieur Jimbei.

\- Luffy... Luffy... réveille toi. Dis-je en le secouant.

Hé oui pendant que Monsieur Jimbei racontait son histoire ce crétin s'était endormi. J'essayai de le réveiller, mais c'est qu'il a le sommeil lourd celui-là. Bon je n'avais plus qu'à utiliser la manière forte, je levai ma main et la laissai tomber sur sa joue.

\- RÉVEILLE TOI LUFFY ! Grondai-je en lui donnant une bonne claque.

Voilà ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Hein ? Oui ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Voilà tu es réveillé. Déclarai-je avec un sourire victorieux.

Hachi reprit la parole pour nous indiquer quel était le plan de Hodi, quand tout à coup celui se montra par denden-mushi visuel, pour nous dire qu'il voulait devenir le nouveau roi et qu'il allait exécuter le Roi Neptune et également pour nous montrer qu'il avait capturé Zoro, Usopp et Brook pour les noyer après l'exécution du roi. Luffy bien décidé à aller aider ses nakama voulait y aller mais Monsieur Jimbei l'en empêcha.

\- Jimbei, il a enlevé mon équipage je dois aller les aider. Si tu veux m'arrêter, alors vas-y essaie. Lui lança-t-il.

\- Si tu comptes ne pas t'arrêter, dans ce cas je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Et c'est comme ça qu'un combat entre Luffy et Monsieur Jimbei commença. Monsieur Jimbei utilisait son karaté des homme-poissons tandis que Luffy répliquait avec des « Gomu Gomu No... ». Alors je décidai de m'interposer, je me transformai complètement en hybride et j'activai mon fluide offensif sur mes deux mains et d'un saut presque acrobatique je me mis entre les deux qui étaient sur le point de se frapper.

\- Ça suffit vous deux pas la peine de vous battre, et de toute façon si vous faites un pas de plus je vous assomme. Les invectivai-je d'un ton menaçant.

Ils se stoppèrent net et me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, ils se demandaient sûrement comment j'étais arrivée là. Eh oui ils étaient tellement concentrés l'un sur l'autre qu'ils ne m'avaient pas remarquée. J'étais entre ces deux-là, mes mains sous les mentons de Luffy et de Monsieur Jimbei avec les griffes sorties. Bien sûr en temps normal je n'aurais eu aucune chance de les battre.

\- Bon maintenant vous allez baisser vos poings et vous asseoir bien gentiment, OK ?

Ils s'exécutèrent, je désactivai mon fluide, me retransforma et je m'assis entre les deux.

\- Bien maintenant parlons.


	6. Début des hostilités

Nous avons discuté et nous avons décidé que Nami et Robin s'occuperaient de la lettre des Tenryuubitos ainsi que de libérer le roi et les princes. Luffy lui devait attendre que Monsieur Jimbei lui fasse signe pour sortir de Mégalo et les autres devaient suivre Luffy, après avoir sauvés ceux qui se trouvaient au palais.

\- Et bien voilà quand vous voulez vous savez vous parler ! Déclarai-je fière de moi.

\- A ce propos Nozomi pourrais-je te poser une question ? Interrogea Robin.

Ah oui c'est vrai, Robin sortait de la forêt au moment où je m'étais interposée entre Luffy et Monsieur Jimbei.

\- Oui quoi ? Demandai-je.

\- Tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivée ne te serais tu pas transformer et n'aurais tu pas utilisé le fluide offensif ?

\- Oui, c'est ça et alors ?

\- J'aimerais connaître toutes tes capacités avant, si cela ne te dérange pas ?

L'archéologue me jaugeait d'un œil exercé et je sentais bien que ce n'était pas le moment de me défiler, autant répondre à ses questions tout de suite.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondis-je, alors je possède le fruit du Neko Neko no mi version tigre, je possède aussi le fluide offensif et perceptif.

\- Le Neko Neko no mi, n'est-ce pas le même que Robb Lucci du CP9 ? Pressa-t-elle surprise.

\- Oui sauf que lui c'est version léopard et moi version tigre. L'informai-je.

\- Je vois mais pourquoi as-tu des oreilles et une queue, alors que lui n'en avait pas ?

\- C'est simple, avec cette apparence mi-homme mi-bête, cela me donne plus de force que sous la forme humaine seule, mais pas autant que si je me transformais entièrement en animal ou en hybride et aussi la forme sous laquelle je suis actuellement c'est moi qui l'est inventé. Me justifiais-je.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi désires-tu nous aider ?

Décidément ça commençait à se transformer en interrogatoire.

\- Parce que je déteste ce que veut faire Hodi Jones. Ce qu'il fait ne sert à rien, ce qu'il va accomplir c'est creuser sa propre tombe. C'est bon j'ai bien répondu ?

La dernière phrase fut malgré moi prononcée sur un ton presque cassant.

\- Oui c'est bon je te remercie. Me répondit-t-elle poliment.

\- Toi je t'aime bien. Me lança Luffy avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Bon maintenant que c'est fait, on peut commencer ? Nous interrompîmes Franky.

Monsieur Jimbei, la Princesse Shirahoshi et moi sommes montés sur le dos de Mégalo. Nous nous dirigions vers la place Gyoncorde quand nous croisâmes un mannequin qui était censé représenter le Roi Neptune. Nous avons donc été capturés par des hommes de Hodi et amenés devant lui, au centre de la place de la Gyoncorde.

\- Capitaine Hodi nous avons attrapé la Princesse Shirahoshi, Jimbei et aussi une humaine. L'informa un homme-poisson.

\- Ça doit être mon jour de chance, les deux personnes dont je m'inquiétais le plus sont maintenant entre mes mains. Par contre cette humaine je ne la connais pas, qui es-tu ? Me demanda Hodi.

\- Je suis une amie de Monsieur Jimbei, je suis là pour aider. Répondis-je fièrement.

\- Que peut bien faire une humaine sous l'eau, qui plus est une humaine avec un fruit du démon ? Ricana-t-il en prenant ma queue dans sa main.

\- Bien des choses mon cher Hodi, lui rétorquai-je, et je vais aussi te dire quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser. Ajoutai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire mystérieux en dégagent ma queue.

\- Parle ! Me cracha-t-il au visage.

\- C'est un humain qui va te botter les fesses. Lui appris-je avec un air hautain.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Aucun humain ne peut me battre je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'eux. Haussa t-il les épaules en retournant à sa place d'origine.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. Marmonnai-je.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée vous avez été capturés à cause de moi.S'excusa la Princesse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nozomi tu as dit que c'est un humain qui battrait Hodi, pourquoi ? Me demanda Monsieur Jimbei.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité, il va se faire battre par un humain. Lui répondis-je sûre de moi.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certaine.

\- Je le sais et c'est tout.

\- AH AH AH AH nous avons réuni tout le monde, la seule chose que je n'ai pas prévue est la réponse des chapeaux de paille, ils ont dû trouver leurs camarades morts, ils doivent être en rogne. Mais s'ils viennent j'ai tout prévu. S'exclama Hodi.

Des hommes-poissons et humains arrivaient, Hodi nous dit qu'en tout il y avait 100000 hors-la-loi. Madame Shirley fit son apparition pour nous dire que ce n'était pas Hodi qui détruirait l'île mais Luffy, mais pour unique réponse de la part de Hodi, elle se prit une attaque. Et sur le coup de la colère il nous dévoila un terrible secret.

\- Je vais vous dire quelque chose, c'est moi qui ai tué la reine Otohime...

Il y eu des cri de surprise et de terreur dans la foule d'habitant qui regardaient d'en haut la place.

\- ...Ce jour-là j'ai payé un humain pour mettre le feu à la boite contenant les signatures, et durant la panique j'ai tiré sur la reine puis sur l'humain que j'avais utilisé et enfin je l'ai fait passer pour un criminel. Alors que dis-tu de ça Shirahoshi. Lui lança Hodi tous sourire.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, la Princesse s'était mise à pleurer, je savais qu'elle devait ressentir de la tristesse mais qu'elle était aussi courageuse d'avoir gardé tout ceci pour elle,mais elle ne le garda pas longtemps pour elle.

\- Je le savais déjà...

Tout le monde fut étonné de la réponse de la Princesse.

\- ...Mégalo me la secrètement dit. A l'époque il servait l'armée de Neptune, il avait assisté à toute la scène. Dit-elle en pleurant.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Lui demanda Monsieur Jimbei.

\- Si je l'avais dit, des personnes auraient porté rancune à Hodi et cela aurait attristé ma mère. C'était la promesse que j'ai faite avec ma mère, peu importe qui pouvait être l'assassin, je devais refouler ma haine contre lui. Lui apprit la Princesse.

\- Alors pendant 10 ans tu as respecté le souhait de notre mère, cette vérité tu l'as gardée tout ce temps pour toi dans cette tour ? Lui demanda son frère le Prince Fukaboshi.

Les trois princes étaient tristes pour leur sœur. Hodi lui était content que Mégalo ait raconté tout cette histoire à la Princesse et non à quelqu'un d'autre parce que sinon son plan serait tombé à l'eau, il en riait à gorge déployé, j'avais envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. Soudain, il tira sur le roi et ses fils avec un tir d'eau et il brandit une épée au-dessus de la tête du roi. Tout d'un coup les habitants de l'île qui se trouvaient autour de la place commencèrent à appeler Luffy pour qu'il détruise l'île. La Princesse l'appela aussi et il sortit de Mégalo, pour foncer directement vers Hodi qui s'apprêtait à décapiter le roi et lui foutre un bon coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres de distance. Prend ça dans t'as face salopard.

\- Dépêchez-vous les gars ! Cria celui-ci.

Nami fit s'évaporer son mirage avec en main la lettre du Tenryuubito. En même temps des mains sortirent des chaînes pour nous libérer et le Sunny descendit du ciel. Les habitants demandèrent à Luffy s'il était un ennemi ou un ami.

\- Ami ou ennemi ? Des trucs comme ça c'est à vous d'en décider ! Leur cria le capitaine.

La, je l'ai trouvé très cool. Après un speech de Hodi ses hommes attaquèrent et la moitié tomba à cause du haki de Luffy.

\- Wow le haki des rois, c'est vachement impressionnant ! Soufflai-je.

Et c'est comme ça que la bataille commença. Je vis soudainement Hodi lancer un tir d'eau vers la Princesse pour se débarrasser d'elle définitivement mais Monsieur Jimbei s'interposant sur la trajectoire, l'arrêta facilement. Constatant son échec, l'homme poisson ordonna à ces hommes de tirer sur la Princesse. Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, Brook lança une attaque foudroyante, provoquant des hallucinations chez ses adversaires. Profitant du chaos, il les découpa proprement d'un coup d'épée. Je ne restai pas longtemps à les observer, car de nombreux hommes-poissons se précipitaient sur nous pour nous attaquer, tout le monde montrait ses nouvelles techniques, et je me rendis compte que c'était le moment ou jamais de faire mes preuves. Je devais montrer ce dont j'étais capable. Je renforçai mes bras ainsi que ma queue avec mon fluide offensif et attaquai. Je me contentai d'invalider mes ennemis plutôt que de les tuer, d'une part parce que je ne suis pas un assassin et d'autre part car Arche m'ayant demandé de ne pas changer le cours de l'histoire il ne fallait pas que je tue quelqu'un qui aurait dû vivre et ainsi provoquer des conséquences terribles. La bataille faisait rage depuis un long moment, quand soudain j'entendis un hurlement puissant, c'était Hodi qui appelait le Kraken à la rescousse pour nous écraser et en finir. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas que Luffy et le Kraken, alias Surimi, étaient devenus amis, et donc ce dernier, se retourna contre l'homme poisson en se rangeant de notre côté.

Tout à coup, le Noah fit son apparition.

\- Wow il est bien plus grand en vrai ! M'exclamai-je impressionnée.

Merde, j'espère que personne n'a entendu, en tout cas c'est vraiment un gros bateau. Bref pendant que j'admirais le Noah, la Princesse s'était enfuie pour aller devant le bateau.

\- Cette fille je lui avais dit de rester avec moi. Sanji aide moi à monter sur le bateau. Hurla Luffy.

\- Ok mais ça va aller le bateau est rempli d'eau. S'inquiéta Sanji.

Avant de partir Monsieur Jimbei donna à Luffy un corail à bulle.

\- C'est parti !

Et il s'envola dans les airs en direction du Noah. J'étais en train de me dire que ça y'est la bataille contre le boss final venait de commencer et que tout allait bientôt se terminer, quand tout à coup je sentis un truc s'enrouler autour de ma taille et je vis que c'était un bras...un bras ? Et là la lumière se fit, je priai pour que cela ne soit pas ça, non s'il vous plaît pas ça tout sauf ça, pitié.

\- Nozomi tu viens aussi.

\- Hein ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour protéger Faibloshie.

Je me sentis décoller du sol.

\- Nooooon ! S'il te plaît laisse-moi, je suis trop jeune pour veux paaaaaaaaaaas. Hurlai-je en essayant de trouver quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher.

Trop tard j'étais déjà en train de voler dans sa direction, ma seule réaction fut de crier de toutes mes forces à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Nous atterrîmes sur une des nombreuses chaînes qui pendait du Noah, Luffy, s'y agrippa tout de suite tandis que moi je fis la connaissance de celle-ci et je peux vous dire qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup.


	7. Combats sous l'eau

\- Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête, t'aurais pu nous tuer ! Hurlai-je.

\- Shishishi ouais mais on n'est pas morts. Répondit Luffy.

\- Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, pour que tu protèges Failbloshi. Expliqua le capitaine.

\- Ok mais pourquoi moi ? Tu aurais pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre... et en plus on est deux utilisateurs de fruit du démon et on est sous l'eau. Grognai-je.

\- Je t'ai pris toi car j'en avais envie, se justifia Luffy, et puis pour l'eau c'est pas un problème Jimbei m'a donné un corail qui fait des bulles on a qu'à utiliser ça.

\- Je veux bien mais si la bulle éclate ?

\- On a qu'à faire en sorte qu'elle n'éclate pas.

\- T'es vraiment un idiot. Soupirai-je consternée.

\- Possible.

Oh la vache il est vraiment atteint lui, déjà que dans mes visions je le trouvais bête mais là ça dépasse mon imagination. Je jetais un regard derrière et vit Hodi sur la même chaîne que nous, ainsi que les habitants qui essayais de pousser le Noah et qui se fit attaquer par Hodi. L'enfoiré.

\- Quel enfoiré. Jura Luffy.

\- Je suis d'accord mais faudrait se dépêcher parce que on va bientôt se retrouver dans l'eau. Pressé-je.

\- Euh...

\- Dépêche-toi et appuis sur ce corail. Criais-je.

\- Euh oui bonne idée.

Il appuya juste avant que nous ne nous retrouvions dans l'eau, mais on ne put attraper la chaîne sur laquelle nous étions et on s'en éloigna de plus en plus.

\- Un misérable humain qui ne peut respirer sous l'eau ne pourra jamais devenir le roi des océans. Déclara Hodi.

Et merde pendant ce temps Hodi nous avait rattrapé, il nous prit par derrière et nous jeta hors de la bulle d'air. Luffy appuya sur le corail et une bulle d'air se forma pour l'envelopper, tandis que moi je me noyais. Je vis Luffy qui se dirigeait vers moi pour me faire entrer dans la bulle.

\- Nozomi ne bouge pas j'arrive.

Comme si je pouvais bouger idiot ! Il finit par réussir à me rejoindre.

\- Oye tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ouais... ça peut aller. Toussai-je.

C'était la première fois que je tombais dans l'eau de mer depuis que j'ai mangé un fruit du démon, j'ai l'impression qu'on me vide de toutes mes forces j'ai même faillit me retransformer en humaine normal, bref je ne suis pas prête de renouveler l'expérience.

\- Bon on fait quoi maintenant, demandai-je, je te rappelle que nous sommes sous l'eau, et donc on est désavantagés par rapport à lui qui est dans son élément.

\- On va lui botter les fesses.

Ouais j'aurais dû m'attendre à cette réponse.

\- Dans ce cas donne-moi le corail. Réclamai-je.

Il me le donna. Je sortis de la bulle pour me retrouver dans l'eau de mer mais pas pour longtemps car j'appuyai sur le corail et me retrouvai dans une bulle.

\- Voilà comme ça se sera plus facile pour se battre.

\- Bien pensé Nozomi. Me félicita Luffy.

\- Merci, mais on va le battre comment.

\- Je sais pas.

C'est vraiment mais alors vraiment un idiot de première, Hodi s'apprêtait à nous foncer dessus quand tout à coup le Prince Fukaboshi nous attrapa à la nage.

\- Merci nous te devons une fière chandelle.

\- Merci mais ça va ? Vous êtes blessé, non ? Demandais-je inquiète.

\- Ne vous en faites pas ce n'est rien. Répondit le prince.

C'est a ce moment que Hodi fonça droit sur nous avec une nageoire tranchante comme une épée, mais le Prince Fukabochi réussit a l'éviter.

\- Hé amène-moi sur le bateau, faut que je batte Hodi et l'autre type. Réclama Luffy.

\- Et moi est ce que vous pouvez m'emmener auprès de la Princesse ? Interrogeai-je.

\- Ok c'est parti. Nous répondîmes Fukaboshi.

Il emmena Luffy sur le bateau géant et il m'emmena vers la Princesse.

\- Mon frère, Nozomi-sama, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda la Princesse.

\- Je t'ai amené cette fille elle va te protéger. Répondit son frère.

\- Ça va ta blessure ? Lui demandai-je inquiète.

\- Oui ça va.

\- Ok alors tends tes mains.

Elle tendit ses mains et je sautai dedans puis le Prince lui retourna voir Luffy.

\- Bon maintenant nage aussi vite que tu peux.

\- Oui Nozomi-sama.

\- Ah et arrête avec les ''sama'', s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui Nozomi.

Elle continua à nager comme ça pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne, qu'Hodi était censé arriver dans très peu de temps.

\- Vite Shirahoshi, nage plus vite ! Pressai-je la princesse.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-elle perdue.

\- C'est simple Hodi va arriver ! Assurai-je.

\- Mais comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout, maintenant nage avant qu'il n'arrive et surtout ne te retourne pas.

\- Oui.

Trop tard il était déjà arrivé il avait saisi Shirahoshi par les cheveux.

-Dans ce monde la vitesse d'une sirène est insurmontable mais elle ne peut me défier dans l'état actuel des choses. Lança un Hodi métamorphosé en monstre.

\- Elle peut être pas mais lui le peut. Clamai-je en me positionnant pour l'attaque.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles humaine ?

\- Tu verras dans un futur proche. Lui lançai-je en sautant.

Je sautai des mains de Shirahoshi pour donner un coup de pied à Hodi dans le visage, ce qui le fit lâcher prise et au même moment Luffy étira son bras pour l'attraper.

\- Pour toi Luffy.

\- Merci Nozomi.

\- A ton service. Shirahoshi nage vers le coté il faut l'éloigner de dessus de l'île.

\- Mais et Luffy-sama ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui il s'en sortira.

\- Oui.

Elle se mit à nager sur le côté.

\- Surtout ne te retourne pas.

\- Oui.

Moi bien évidement malgré lui avoir dit de ne pas se retourner et je ne put m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir Hodi attaquer Mamboshi et Ryuboshi, je retins un crie de terreur en voyant cette scène. Puis le Noah se mit à descendre.

\- Eh merde, pas assez rapide. Jurai-je entre mes dents.,

\- Non le Noah redescend. Attend Noah revient je suis ici. Cria-t-elle.

\- Arrête ça ne sert à rien, Deken à dû perdre conscience ou alors il est mort. Lui dis-je.

\- Mais on va faire comment pour l'empêcher de tomber ?

\- On ne va rien faire du tout.

\- QUOI ? Tu veux que l'île soit détruite ? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Non bien sur que non, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment,répondis-je, la seule chose à faire c'est d'attendre le bon moment.

\- Mais le bon moment pour quoi ?

La pauvre ne comprenait rien à mes paroles cryptiques.

\- Tu verras. Assurai-je.

Pendant qu'on parlait Luffy était en plein combat contre Hodi, ce dernier réussit à blesser le pirate à l'épaule en le mordant puis il essaya de percer la bulle qui entourait une partie du Noah. Ce qu'il réussit à faire bien évidement. Il se fit attaquer par le Prince Fukaboshi avec une de ses attaques marine, mais Hodi esquiva et attaqua le Prince, celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et attrapa Hodi par le col et lui demanda qui il était vraiment et celui-ci lui répondit, mais je ne vous dirais pas quoi, enfin pas maintenant, j'aime faire durer le suspense mais bon je pense que vous le savez déjà.


	8. Fin des hostilités

Dès que Hodi fut suffisamment près, Luffy lui fonça dessus pour les topper, et lui cassa par la même occasion sa nageoire tranchante et l'envoya nager plus loin. Mais l'homme poisson n'abandonna pas pour autant.

\- Abandonne humain, le fait de te regarder me dégoûte tant que j'en ai envie de vomir, cracha-t-il à l'intention de Luffy. Je me fous du nombre de sacrifices, j'aurai ma revanche sur les humains !

Eh bah il a qu'à vomir alors s'il en a tant envie. Bon alors euh... où j'en étais... ah oui à ce moment-là, le Prince Fukaboshi appela sur le mini den-den mushi de Luffy, pour dire quelque chose mais je pense que vous le savez déjà non ?

\- Chapeau de paille tu m'entends ? Hodi Jones... je connais... sa''vraie nature'' ! Hodi est un monstre crée par notre environnement ! Les nouveaux pirates hommes-poissons sont des monstres créés par une haine dévorante issue de leurs aïeux et ils craignent le jour où la haine envers les humains disparaîtra, ils vivent vite et meurent jeunes. Ils souhaitent que les humains soient mauvais juste pour justifier leur croisade, ces hommes sont assoiffés de sang et ne veulent pas la paix entre nos deux peuples. Leur rancune ne repose ni sur l'expérience ni sur une volonté, ils n'ont aucune substance,ils sont complètement vides ! Dévoila le frère de la Princesse.

Wow ça c'est de la déclaration où je m'y connais pas, en tous cas l'entendre en vrai ne fait pas le même effet que de le voir dans des visions, je peux vous l'assurez, ça donne des frissons. Pendant que le Prince parlait Hodi était devenu plus effrayant, plus menaçant, plus... plus... plus fou. Il faisait une tête à faire peur à un aveugle.

\- Démons, races inférieures, nous avons donné nos vies pour cette vengeance. Grogna l'homme poisson.

\- Et cette vengeance à quoi elle peut bien servir si tous les hommes-poissons meurent écrasés par le Noah, hein Hodi à quoi cela te sera favorable, hein ? M'emportai-je en colère.

\- Tais-toi sale humaine, tu ne peux pas comprendre, un être inférieur comme toi ne pourra jamais comprendre notre douleur.

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, tout ce que tu fais ne sert à rien si personne ne peut en profiter pleinement. Rétorquai-je encore plus en colère à l'idée de m'être faite insulter.

\- JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER HUMAINE ! Fulmina Hodi.

Houla je crois que je l'ai mis encore plus en colère, oh et puis zut, il a qu'à pas dire ça aussi, c'est de sa faute.

\- Désolée j'ai pas pu me retenir c'est sorti tout seul. M'excusai-je.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu as eu raison. Répondit Luffy.

\- Il est trop tard, nous avons tous perdu le contact avec le district oublié des hommes-poissons, ce sont les sombres émotions de l'île. Nous avons permis ce gouffre d'anarchie, comme nous avons feint de ne pas voir cette ''rancune'', nous nous sommes juste focalisés sur ce qui était devant nous, nous étions trop occupés à propos du progrès. C'est déjà trop tard pour eux, c'est ce que mère craignait le plus. Nous devons d'abord nous battre contre nous-même. Mère a été tuée par la rancune de l'île des hommes-poissons. Cette personne a pu remarquer ça, mais quelque part dans mon cœur j'ai été piégé par ma haine pour les humains. Si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose, l'île des hommes-poissons sera détruite par sa propre haine. Chapeau de paille s'il te plaît, nous n'avons pas besoin du passé, remets tout à zéro ! De tes propres mains ramène l'île à zéro ! Implora le Prince.

\- Frérehoshi, laisse-moi m'occuper de tout ça, assieds-toi et relaxe, promit Luffy, à partir du moment où nous sommes arrivés sur la place nous avons tout décidé avec Jimbei... nous ne laisserons rien ni personne poser un seul doigt sur l'île, laisse-nous faire ! Nous sommes amis après tout.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement c'est émouvant, et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule le Prince aussi pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- (snif) Et vous pouvez compter sur moi je protégerai la Princesse. Déclarai-je en pleurs.

\- Nozomi pourquoi tu pleures ? Interrogea la Princesse étonnée.

\- C'est rien c'est juste que c'est tellement... (snif) Luffy c'est bon il y a de l'air sur le navire. Tentai-je pour détourner la conversation.

En effet pendant que le Prince discutait, les gardes qu'il avait envoyé vers la réserve d'air avaient eu le temps de créer une bulle géante pour envoyer autour du Noah.

\- Yosh moi j'y vais toi tu restes pour protéger Faibloshi.

\- D'accord.

La Princesse le conduisait vers le bateau lorsque tout à coup Hodi chargea vers nous, mais Luffy lui lança un ''Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk'' qu'il se prit de plein fouet, et l'envoya sur le Noah. La Princesse s'y dirigea pour y déposer Luffy.

\- Bonne chance Luffy-sama.

\- Ouais.

Luffy y alla et commença à se battre contre Hodi. La Princesse et moi nous nous éloignâmes pour ne pas recevoir une attaque ratée. De ce que nous pouvons voire c'est une bataille acharnée et aucun des deux ne veut abandonner, quand tout à coup Luffy lance son ''Éléphant Gatling Gun'' sur Hodi mais même un fois celui-ci hors d'état, il continue encore sont attaque sur le Noah pour le détruire. Quand il ralenti d'un coup, il a du les entendre, dommage moi je ne les entend pas, ce sont les voix des rois des mers, ils sont en train de retenir le bateau, ce qui est assez impressionnant en vrai, mais Luffy ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

\- Princesse va arrêter Luffy s'il continue comme ça il va détruire le Noah. Conseillai-je.

\- Oui.

Elle nagea et se positionna devant lui.

\- ARRÊTE S'IL TE PLAIT ! Implora-t-elle.

\- POUSSE-TOI SI JE NE LE DÉTRUIS PAS L'ÎLE VA...

\- Ça suffit, le Noah est déjà arrêté !

Il s'arrêta.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna Luffy.

\- Les rois des mers ont arrêté le bateau. Mais Luffy ça va ? M'enquis-je.

\- C'est bon ça va tant que tout le monde va bien... je... suis content.

Luffy se mit à tomber et la Princesse se précipita vers lui pour le rattraper, mais soudain elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers les rois des mers pour leur parler et bien évidement je ne les entendais pas mais je savais ce qu'ils se disaient, en gros ils étaient en train de lui dire qu'elle était leur reine. Puis je vis la bulle d'air qui entourait le bateau se faire absorber par celle de l'île.

\- Désolée d'interrompre votre discussion mais l'air est en train de se faire absorber il faudrait qu'on aille chercher Luffy. Pressai-je.

\- Oh non Luffy-sama !

Elle se précipita vers Luffy et je le pris dans ma bulle d'air.

\- Alors comment il va ? Réclama la Princesse inquiète.

\- C'est pas bon il perd beaucoup de sang, nous devons retourner sur l'île et vite.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'île à toute vitesse et nous venions de traverser la bulle et de nous approcher de la place, quand on commença à voir les gens en bas.

\- AIDEZ LUFFY, IL N'ARRÊTE PAS SAIGNER JE NE SAIS PAS QUOI FAIRE. Cria la Princesse.

Une fois arrivée à terre je l'allongeai et laissai Chopper s'en occuper avec l'aide de Robin.

\- Est ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda la Princesse inquiète à Chopper.

\- J'ai réussi à arrêter le saignement mais il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est du groupe F nous en avons besoin pour le donner à Luffy.

Bien sûr personne ne répondit mais un seul accepta : monsieur Jimbei.

\- Utilisez mon sang c'est du F. Proposa celui-ci.

\- Mais et la loi ?

\- Je suis un pirate.

Tout le monde était surpris que monsieur Jimbei se dévoue, il y avait des plaintes parmi les habitants de l'île mais il n'y fit pas attention. Chopper commença à préparer les transfusions pour sauver Luffy, et quand tout fut fini le sang commença à s'écouler dans le tuyau, et si je me souvenais bien dans ma vision il y avait un homme qui disait ceci :

 ** _« En dépit de cette souffrance ainsi que de la souffrance qui extrait ce sang cramoisi, il y a des chemins inconnus tout comme ces tubes peu importe leur étroitesse, le sang de ce redoutable préjudice sera nettoyé grâce au sang de cette bataille et aussi simplement tout fut nettoyé. Tout comme un rêve peint, évidement vous devez pouvoir le voir également, maintenant le chemin amène au soleil. »_**

Après je suis allé voir Hodi pour aller lui parler.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit que tu te ferais battre par un humain.

\- Tais-toi, un jour j'aurai ma revanche !

\- Mais oui c'est ça, tu peux toujours attendre ce jour.

Ceci étant fait je retournai vers les autres.

\- Jimbei... Dit Luffy faiblement.

\- Oh alors donc tu es...

\- Hé Jimbei rejoins mon équipage !


	9. Suspect

Nous sommes partis de la place au moment où les habitants ne faisaient plus attention à nous. Nous étions en train de voler dans les airs sur le bateau qui était portés par une bulle. Je pouvais entendre Nami, Zoro et la Princesse qui discutaient sur un des côtés du bateau.

\- Pourquoi vous partez maintenant on dirait que vous fuyez quelque chose ? Demanda la Princesse.

\- Si nous étions restés plus longtemps ils nous auraient adulés comme des héros. Expliqua Zoro.

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas être des héros respectés ?

\- Les héros sont des personnes qui partagent leur alcool avec les autres, moi je veux boire mon alcool seul.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raisonnement insensé ! Soupira la navigatrice.

De l'autre côté, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper essayaient de convaincre Monsieur Jimbei de les rejoindre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ? Demanda Luffy à Monsieur Jimbei.

\- Je te dis que je ne peux pas maintenant, j'ai encore des choses à régler et lorsque j'aurai fini ce que j'ai à faire je promets de te rejoindre. Répondit l'homme requin.

\- Ok c'est une promesse.

Et moi j'étais assise par terre à me demander ce que j'allais faire maintenant, parce que c'est bien joli de les avoir rencontrés mais maintenant je fais quoi ? Arche m'a dit que Barbe Noir visait Luffy mais je ne peux quand même pas m'incruster ni même les suivre ils me repéreraient rapidement. Là on peut dire que je suis bloquée je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque j'entendis mon nom.

\- Nozomi, toi aussi tu viens n'est-ce pas ? M'interpella Luffy.

\- Venir où ? Demandai-je perdue.

\- Bah au banquet, tu n'écoutais pas ?

\- Ah désolée je réfléchissais, et oui je viens.

\- Ok alors c'est parti.

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le palais. Quand nous arrivâmes, ils nous installèrent sur des poissons plats et nous emmenèrent dans une pièce sombre. Au fond de la salle une lumière s'alluma et une femme-poisson apparut pour nous chanter une chanson, sa voix et la musique étaient très belles. Puis les sirènes arrivèrent pour danser. Tout le monde faisait la fête, mais je décidai de sortir prendre l'air pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Je réfléchissais quand j'entendis des gens parler.

\- Qui est Joy Boy ?

J'allais voir qui c'était et me rendis compte que j'étais tombée au moment où Robin discutait avec le Roi Neptune.

\- J'ai lu le ponéglyphe dans la forêt, auprès de qui s'excuse-t-il et pour quelle raison ? Demanda Robin au Roi.

\- Tu es capable de les lire ? S'étonna le monarque.

\- Je suis une survivante d'Ohara, je ne vous forcerai pas à me révéler des choses. Déclara l'archéologue.

\- Non ! Je vais te dire ce que je sais. Joy Boy est un humain ayant vécu pendant le siècle perdu, ces mots étaient destinés à la princesse sirène qui vivait sur l'île à cette époque. Il s'agit d'une excuse pour avoir rompu sa promesse avec les hommes-poissons. Lui apprit le Roi Neptune.

\- Une promesse ?

\- On ne m'a pas dit les détails mais un jour une personne apparaîtra, de la part de Joy Boy, pour respecter la promesse. C'est une légende qui est transmise de générations en générations dans la famille royale. C'est pourquoi nous protégeons le Noah et lorsque le jour promis viendra, la mission de l'arche de Noah sera révélée. Expliqua le Roi.

\- Aujourd'hui après que tout se soit terminé, j'ai entendu dire que Noah avait été emmené à la forêt marine, je me demande si Joy Boy avait le pouvoir de parler avec les rois des mers.

\- Non ce pouvoir appartenait à la première Princesse sirène.

\- Alors ça veut dire que la Princesse Shirahoshi possède cette capacité ?

\- Oui et il est probable que ce pouvoir se soit éveillé.

\- Il y deux ans sur Skypiea, j'ai lu un ponéglyphe qui indiquait l'emplacement d'une arme antique, et il disait qu'elle se trouvait ici. Est-ce que la Princesse Sirène qui vivait à l'époque de Joy Boy portait un nom particulier ? La Princesse Shirahoshi qui détient le même pouvoir à hérité du même nom. Son autre nom n'est autre que...

\- Poséidon...

\- ...Qui est là ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Hum ? Comment elle a su que j'étais là ?

\- Euh... c'est moi. Répondis-je en sortant de ma cachette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, et comment sais-tu pour la Princesse ? M'interrogea Robin avec un regard qui tue.

Oh merde je crois que j'ai parlé à haute voix !

\- En fait j'étais sortie prendre l'air et quand j'ai voulu rentrer vous étiez en train de parler et pour la Princesse... comment dire c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Me défendis-je.

\- Hum je vois et que sais-tu à son sujet ? Pressa le Roi.

\- Bah... euh... comment dire... je sais... absolument tout.

\- Donc tu sais aussi que c'est une arme antique ?

\- Oui, mais ne vous en faites pas je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne et je ne le dirai à personne.

\- Hum, je vois mais je me demande comment as-tu appris pour la Princesse ? Me demanda le Roi Neptune.

\- Serais-tu capable de lire les ponéglyphes toi aussi ? Questionna Robin

-Non je ne sais pas lire les ponéglyphes.

\- Alors comment le sais-tu ?

\- C'est que... euh... bah... euh...c'est à dire que euh...

Pulupulupulupulupulupgacha

\- Allô ? décrocha le Roi.

\- Allô Roi Neptune, la Princesse s'est fait attaquer par un humain ! S'écria un Garde.

\- Quoi, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien heureusement, les chapeaux de paille sont arrivés à temps pour l'aider.

\- Tant mieux, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Oui.

Après cet appel le Roi Neptune se dirigea vers la chambre de la Princesse et je le suivis pour éviter de répondre à la question de Robin, ce qui ne lui plut guère. Une fois arrivée je vis Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, la Princesse et le Ministre de la Gauche, qui discutaient d'un certain voleur.

\- Quel voleur ? Interrogea le Roi.

\- Ah Roi Neptune, une personne a volé tous les trésors de la trésorerie, ensuite il s'en est pris à la princesse.

\- Avez-vous réussi à l'identifier ?

\- Nous le connaissons c'est un pirate qui a voulu nous attaquer quand nous étions sur le chemin mais nous avons fini par le capturer, il possède aussi un fruit du démon. Lui apprit Zoro.

\- Ah oui c'est l'homme marécageux ! Dis-je.

Merde j'ai encore fait une bourde, faut vraiment que j'apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler.

\- Oui c'est lui.

Ouf personne ne s'en est rendu compte, sauf que je vois Robin en train de me fixer l'aire de dire « toi, je vais te faire cracher le morceaux » et ça fait un peu peur.

\- Roi Neptune et si nous allions le chercher ? Demanda Nami avec envie.

\- Vous pourrez garder les trésors.

\- Vraiment !

Elle se tourna vers Zoro, Luffy et Sanji et leur dit d'aller le chercher, elle les envoya valser vers la ville. Un garde arriva.

\- Votre majesté, quelque chose s'est passé dans la cellule d'Hodi !

Le garde nous mena vers les cellules et quand nous arrivâmes ce que nous vîmes était des personnes âgées, et même dans ces conditions ils essayèrent quand même de nous menacer mais vu leur apparence, ils ne faisaient plus peur.

\- Alors c'est vous qui aviez volé la ''Tamatebako'' il y a dix ans ? Demanda le Ministre de la droite à Hodi.

\- Oui c'est nous qui l'avions volé et alors.

\- Tu as mis la main sur quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais du avoir.

\- Ferme-la nous sommes les élus, nous vous tuerons avec les humains. Jura Hodi.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi, je vais devoir revoir votre peine.

Après ça nous sommes allés dans une grande salle pour attendre que les autres reviennent en discutant.


	10. Vérité 1

Après quelques minutes, Luffy, Zoro et Sanji sont revenus les mains vides. Apparemment ils avaient tout donné à Big Mom, mais Nami ne le voyait pas du même œil et décida de tabasser les trois gugusses. Enfin le moment de partir arriva et je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire maintenant.

\- Allez c'est l'heure de partir ! S'exclama Usopp.

\- Quoi déjà ? Demanda la Princesse.

\- Non moi je veux rester avec les belles sirènes. Gémit Sanji

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester, ça nous fera des vacances. Proposa Zoro d'un ton narquois.

\- T'as dit quoi Marimo ?

\- En plus t'es sourd sourcil en vrille ?

Et c'est comme ça qu'une bataille débuta entre ces deux-là.

\- Non s'il vous plaît restez. Supplia Shirahoshi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on se reverra. Répondit Luffy tout sourire.

Tout le monde se disait au revoir à l'exception de trois personnes : Usopp, Chopper, qui eux broyaient du noir parce que dans les trésors que Luffy avait donné se trouvait une bombe, et moi qui réfléchissait toujours au moyen d'accomplir ma mission. Mais au bout d'un moment je me décidai d'avancer pour leur dire au revoir également.

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra dans le nouveau monde et bon voyage. Souhaitai-je avec un sourire crispé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu viens avec nous. Déclara le capitaine du Sunny.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, tout le monde est d'accord.

\- Vraiment ? Demandai-je en regardant les membres de l'équipage un à un.

\- Tant que tu ne me gènes pas. Marmonna Zoro indifférent.

\- Une fille de plus ça ne sera pas de trop. Se réjouit Nami.

\- Oh oui, chouette une jeune femme en plus. Acquiesça un Sanji rêveur.

\- Tu pourras m'aider avec mes inventions. Proposa Usopp.

\- Et m'aider à faire de nouveaux médicaments. Me demanda Chopper.

\- Comme ça tu pourras répondre à mes questions. Déclara Robin en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Suuuuuupeeeeeeer un nouveau compagnon. S'exclamât Franky en faisant sa pose habituelle.

\- Mademoiselle puis-je voir votre culotte ? Me demanda Brook poliment.

\- Même pas en rêve. Répondis-je en le frappant.

\- Tu vois tout le monde est d'accord.

\- C'est à dire que...

Allez ma grande c'est ta chance pourquoi hésites-tu ?

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Shishishishishi

Nami ayant reçu le nouveau log pose, et bien sur Luffy ayant décidé que nous ferions route vers l'île la plus dangereuse malgré les protestations d'Usopp et de Chopper, nous sommes montés sur le bateau, prêts à prendre le large.

\- OK levez l'ancre, on met les voiles !

Une fois sorti de l'île, le bateau se mit à remonter vers la surface. Le paysage sous-marin est vraiment magnifique. Comme j'avais été transportée directement sur l'île par Arche, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de l'observer auparavant. Je m'approchai du bord pour admirer un banc de poissons de plus près. Mon instinct de félin reprenant le dessus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point ils étaient délicieux. Inconsciemment je me léchai les babines et ma queue se mit à fouetter l'aire. J'avais bien senti la méfiance de Robin vis-à-vis de moi à partir du moment où nous nous étions rencontrés. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'est la plus intelligente de l'équipage et j'avais fait quand même pas mal de bourdes. Elle se demandait sans doute si je n'étais pas une menace pour l'équipage. Malgré mon apparente fixation sur les poissons, je sentis l'archéologue se rapprocher de moi, je ne fus donc pas surprise lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

\- Nozomi, pourrais-je te poser une question ? Interrogea t-elle calmement.

Bon, je ne la sens pas sa question.

\- Oui vas-y.

\- Qui es-tu ?

En plein dans le mille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Robin, c'est Nozomi bien sûr, shishishishi. Lui expliqua Luffy.

Malgré un sourire dans la direction de Luffy, Robin conserva son expression grave en me regardant.

\- Je sais bien que tu t'appelles Nozomi. C'est juste qu'il y a beaucoup de choses étranges chez toi. Tout à l'heure j'ai parlé avec la princesse, et elle m'a confié que tu savais que c'était un humain qui battrait Hodi ainsi que des événements dont tu lui avais parlé avaient fini par se réaliser peu de temps après. De plus, lorsque nous avons discuté du voleur tout à l'heure, tu savais exactement de qui nous parlions. Pourrais-tu nous expliquer cela ?

\- C'est vrai, maintenant que tu en parles, elle n'est pas sensé le connaître. Remarqua Usopp perplexe.

\- C'est bizarre, tu peux nous expliquer ? Demanda Zoro.

Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure actuellement, il faut que je trouve une solution, très vite. Je sens les regards suspicieux de tout l'équipage sur moi. Bon je croie que je n'ai pas le choix je vais devoir leur dire la vérité, encore faut-il qu'ils me croient. Bon de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, vu comment ils me regardent je suis à deux doigts de finir au fond de la cale. Je soupire.

\- Bon, maintenant que vous m'avez percée à jour cela ne sert plus à rien de faire semblant n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en m'asseyant.

Je sens le regard perçant de Robin et de Zoro sur moi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Robin.

\- Je suis capable de voir l'avenir.

Je suis désormais la cible de regards incrédules.

\- Comment c'est possible, on ne peut manger qu'un seul fruit du démon n'est-ce pas ? M'interrogea Nami.

\- Oui, mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec un fruit du démon.

\- Comment alors ?

\- Je vais tout vous raconter mais il faut que vous arrêtiez de m'interrompre tout le temps. C'est un pouvoir que j'ai depuis toute petite. Je peux voir l'avenir, mais je peux voir également le passé. Et je sais tout de vous…

\- Comment ? M'interrompit Sanji.

Je lui jetais un regard en coin, lui indiquant ce que je pensais de son interruption.

\- … car depuis que je suis toute petite, je vois des choses qui vont se produire dans un futur proche, concernant des gens que je ne connais pas. Mais depuis quelques années, mon pouvoir semble s'être focalisé sur un groupe de pirate : vous. A l'époque quand j'ai commencé à avoir ces visions, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec vous, mais je suis tombée sur vos avis de recherche. Leur expliquais-je.

\- Donne nous une preuve de ce que tu nous dis est vrai. Me demanda Zoro

\- D'accord, que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Raconte quelque chose que moi seule sait. Proposa Robin.

Hum, c'est un mouvement délicat. Il y a pas mal de choses dans l'histoire de Robin que ses compagnons ignorent, et je ne veux pas être celle qui leur apprendra. J'ai plutôt intérêt à bien choisir mon moment si je ne veux pas m'aliéner l'archéologue pour le reste du voyage.

\- Hum, je peux dire que tu as passé ton enfance élevée par ton oncle Oran et ta tante Roji qui ne t'aimaient pas beaucoup.

\- C'est vrai Robin ? Demanda Nami.

\- Oui ce qu'elle a dit est vrai.

Il y a comme un changement dans l'assistance, maintenant ils me regardent tous émerveillés.

\- Incroyable, tu peux vraiment voir le passé ? L'avenir aussi ? Tu peux nous dire ce que l'avenir nous réserve ? S'exclama Chopper.

Je vois Luffy sursauter.

\- Non ne dis rien s'il te plaît.

\- Mais pourquoi Luffy ?

\- Où est le fun dans tout ça, si on sait déjà tout ? Shishsishishi.

Avant que Nami ne puisse protester, je pris la parole.

\- De toute façon, je ne peux pas vous révéler le futur.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est une règle que je me suis fixée. Si je le fais, cela pourrait créer une catastrophe.

\- Comment ça une catastrophe ?

\- Si elle modifies le futur pour éviter quelque chose, cela peux créer une chose encore plus dangereuse. Expliquât Robin.

Je vois que Luffy est complètement perdu, je m'empresse de poursuivre.

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer, quand ce pouvoir a commencé à se manifester, j'étais jeune, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. C'est comme si je voyais la même personne dans plusieurs situations mais au même instant. Puis quand j'ai commencé à comprendre que je voyais leur avenir, j'ai décidé d'aider les gens. Ce fut une erreur monumentale. La première fois que j'ai tenté d'aider quelqu'un, c'était un jeune homme, et j'avais vu dans son futur proche qu'il allait se faire écraser par une voiture ou le conducteur était complètement saoul. Donc je suis allée le voir, et je lui ai parlé suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas sur le lieu de l'accident. Et ça a fonctionné, il a survécu, mais… Leur racontai-je en faisant une pose.

\- Mais ?

\- Ce que je ne savais pas car à l'époque mon pouvoir n'était pas assez puissant, c'est que à la place d'écraser une personne, le conducteur en a écrasé cinq autres et que ce jeune homme allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque deux jours plus tard.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Nami horrifiée.

\- C'est terrible n'est-ce pas ? Et tout ça c'est de ma faute. Depuis je me suis jurée de ne plus modifier le futur. Dis-je en baissant la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi nous as-tu aidé à vaincre Hodi ? Me demanda Brook.

\- Je ne vous ai pas vraiment aidé parce que de toute façon vous l'auriez battu avec ou sans mon aide. Mais j'avais besoin de vous rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'abord parce que mes visions sont focalisées sur vous, ensuite quelqu'un essaye de changer votre futur.

\- Comment ça changer notre futur ? Questionna Nami.

\- Un homme qui souhaite dominé le monde essaye de vous tué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tous simplement parce que dans le futur vous ferais des choses qui pourrais gêner ces plans. Leur avouais-je.


	11. Vérité 2

\- Qui est cet homme ? Me demandât Robin.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, si je vous le dis vous allez essayer de le tué. Refusais-je.

\- Évidement que nous allons essayer.

\- C'est pour cela que je ne peux pas vous le dire, parce que c'est à moi de l'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi toi ? M'interrogeât Chopper.

\- Parce que c'est mon devoir de protéger le futur des personnes qui essaie de le changer.

\- Pourquoi ? S'interrogea Brook

\- Je fais partit d'un groupe de personne qui n'est pas censé exister aux yeux du monde, seul quelques personnes savent que nous existons. Et notre rôle est de protégé le futur des personnes que l'on voit.

\- Attend, t'es en train de nous dire que le futur est déjà écrit ? Demandât Luffy qui n'as pas l'aire apprécier ça.

\- Oui et non, mais c'est difficile à expliquer.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es la seule à pouvoir arrêter cet homme ? Demandât Nami.

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis venue à votre rencontre sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Je sais que si je suis avec vous je pourrais le trouver et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne vous tue.

\- D'autres questions, Robin ?

\- Non, c'est tout pour le moment. Me répondit Robin.

\- Bien dans ce cas je vais vous laissez assimilé ce que je viens de dire ou faire ce que vous voulez, moi je vais prendre une douche, pas besoin de me l'indiquais je sais où elle est. Dis-je en prenant mes affaires et en me dirigeant vers la douche.

Je prends ma douche en prenant mon temps pour les laissaient entre eux, une fois finie je sors sur le pont pour les rejoindre mais ne vois personne alors je me dirige vers la cuisine et regarde par le hublot de la porte pour les voir tous assis autour de la table à discuter, je décident de rentré et la discutions cesse immédiatement, tous me regarde sérieusement.

\- Quoi j'ai un truc sur le visage ? Demandais-je.

\- Nozomi vient t'asseoir. Me dit la navigatrice.

Je m'exécute et m'assoie à la seule place libre qui est entre Nami à ma droite et Usopp de l'autre côté.

\- Nous avons bien réfléchie à ce que tu nous as dit et nous avons décidé de te laisser faire mais si tu échoue on s'occupera de lui. Me dit Nami.

\- Euh...dis-je perplexe.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils réagissent comme ça, je pensais qu'ils allaient essayer de me faire dire le nom de Barbe Noire, surtout Luffy.

\- Des revendications ? Me demanda Robin.

\- Non aucune, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Lui répondis-je.

\- Qu'elle réaction ? Me demandas le sniper.

\- Je pensais que vous alliez me forcer à dire le nom de cet homme.

\- Pour te dire la vérité moi j'ai très envie de le savoir mais ils m'ont tous dit de ne pas le faire et de te laisser t'en occupait. M'appris le capitaine.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je surprise.

\- Parce qu'on te fait confiance. Me dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Je suis bouche bée les personnes que j'admire le plus sont en train de me dire qu'ils me font confiance, je pense que je vais pleurer et voilà je pleure.

\- Bah pourquoi tu pleures ? Me demanda Chopper

\- Ce n'est rien... c'est juste que je n'aurais jamais... pue imaginer que tout sa arriverai et qu'un jour je puisse vivre tout ça. Leurs dit-je en pleure.

\- Mais il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça voyons. Me dit Nami en me réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Je sais mais... Essayais-je toujours en pleure.

Je continuais de pleuré pendant plusieurs minutes et personne ne dit un mot pendant ce temps ils attendaient que j'ai fini pour continuer à parler, ils commencèrent à parler de tous et n'importe quoi il y avait des conversations de tous les côtés de la table. Maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller dormir, alors on se dirigea vers les chambres, j'ai dormi dans la chambre des filles enfin logique non.

Le lendemain matin :

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Nozomi ? Me demanda Nami inquiète.

-Co...ra...zon ? Fut ma seule réponse.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Usopp en entrant en trombe dans la chambre accompagnée des autres garçons.

\- Je voie alors c'était pour ça ! Dis-je en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Quoi ? Me demanda Sanji.

\- Hein ! Euh... je reviens. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie et en prenant Chopper en passant.

\- Mais...Commença Nami.

Trop tard j'étais déjà sortie et me dirigea vers l'arrière du bateau pour assimilé ce que je venais de voir.

\- Dis pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pris avec toi ? Me demanda le petit renne.

\- Je suis désolé, il me fallait un contact avec quelqu'un de vivant sur, le moment je n'ai pensé qu'à toi et en plus j'ai toujours voulu faire ça. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire et en le serrant dans mes bras.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai eu une vision et il y avait des morts et dans ce cas avoir un contact avec quelqu'un de vivant me rassure.

\- Je vois.

\- Bon, on rentre ?

\- D'accord.

On retournât dans nos chambres pour s'habillait et on allât dans la cuisine pour y prendre notre petit dej. Une fois rentré je fus assaillie de questions.

\- Bon tu nous dis ce qu'il s'est passé ? Me demanda Robin.

\- Ce n'est rien j'ai juste eu une vision.

\- Et quand tu as une vision ça te fait toujours cet effet ? Me demanda le sniper

\- Oui et non cela dépend du type de vision que je voie.

\- Type de vision comment ça ? Me demandât Robin.

\- J'ai classé les visions que je peux avoir en deux catégories.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Informative et histoire. Lui répondis-je.

\- Peux-tu nous en dire plus ? Me demanda Franky.

\- Oui bien sûr mais c'est très compliqué à expliquer et à comprendre alors écoutez bien.

Tout le monde arrêta de faire ce qu'ils faisaient et écouta attentivement.

\- Alors tout d'abords il y a le type informatif en général je vois seulement des personnes qui parle entre eux et il me faut environs deux à trois minutes pour les assimilés et à les comprendre, ensuite il y a le type histoire où je peux voir le passé ou le future mais je peux les voir sous deux types de point de vue :

\- externe comme si je regardais une vidéo et je met un certain temps avant de revenir à la réalité et à assimilé tous ce que j'ai vue, c'est ce genre de vision que j'ai eu tout à l'heure ;

\- interne ou je voie tout du point de vue de la personne concernait et il m'arrive de ressentir ses émotions, dans ce cas-là je suis très affecté je mes plusieurs minutes, voire plusieurs heures avant de revenir à la réalité et mes réaction peuvent varié selon ce que j'ai vue et en général quand j'ai eu une vision du point de vue externe je la revoie une deuxième fois en interne mais cela ne concerne que les visions du passé. Voilà c'est tous, vous avez compris ?

\- Mais pourquoi avoir pris Chopper tout à l'heure ? Interrogat Robin.

-Parce que dans la vision que j'ai eue il y avait des morts et dans ces moments j'ai besoin d'un contact avec quelqu'un de vivant cela me rassure et me reconnecte avec la réalité, à ce moment j'ai pris Chopper parce que cela me semblait être le mieux.

-Je vois et...

Tous d'un coup nous sentîmes le bateau tremblé nous sommes tous sortir pourvoir un grand serpent blanc qui n'est autre que le Whitestorm, un grand courant qui apparaît de façon aléatoire dans le fond des mers et bien évidement on se fit aspiré dans celui-ci pour nous heurter à un banc de baleine des îles au bout d'un moment et on réussit à sortir de l'eau avec l'aide des baleines.


	12. Punk Hazard

Nous nous trouvons actuellement en plein milieu d'une tempête et nous courons dans tous les sens sous les ordres de Nami pour ne pas couler, quand l'escargophone se mis à hurler, ça y ait les choses sérieuses vont commencer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, il a mal quelque part ? Se demanda Luffy.

\- Mais non, c'est le signal d'urgence. Lui répondit Sanji.

\- Si je décroche je pourrais lui parler ?

\- Attends c'est peut-être un piège de la Marine. S'alarma Robin.

\- C'est bon tu peux répondre ce n'ai pas la Marine. Dis-je à Luffy.

\- Bah comm... non c'est bon j'ai rien dit. S'exprima Usopp.

\- Allô ? Je suis Luffy ! Je vais devenir le roi des pirates !

\- Aidez-moi ! Cria la vois à l'autre bout du fil. Ah... j'ai si froid... c'est vous boss ?

\- Non, votre boss il n'est pas là. Il fait froid là-bas ?

\- L'équipage... on se fait massacrer les uns après les autres. Le samurai n'arrête pas de nous tuer ! Haa...

\- Hé comment tu t'appelle, où es-tu ?

\- Je me fiche de qui viendra mais par pitié aidé nous, nous sommes sur PUNK HAZARD ! Cria l'homme juste avant qu'il ne coupe.

\- Il a mentionné un samurai tu en sais plus Brook ? Demanda Zoro.

\- Les samuraïs sont des épéistes de Wa-No-Kuni, le pays de l'harmonie. C'est un pays avec une politique très stricte envers les étrangers, ils ne sont même pas affiliés au Gouvernement Mondiale, ils sont tellement forts que même les marines ne s'approchent pas de l'île. Répondit celui-ci.

\- Et c'est quoi cette île Punk Hazard ? Se demanda Nami.

\- C'est l'île de feu que nous voyons là-bas. Lui répondis-je en la pointant du doigt.

\- Que peut tu nous dire à son sujet ? Me questionna Robin.

\- Je peux vous dire qu'elle est le lieux ou Aokiji et Akainu se sont affronter pour être Amiral en chef et qu'il y a des gens sur cette île. Lui répondis-je.

\- Il sont dangereux ? Me demanda Usopp.

\- Peut être. Lui répondis-je en faisant mine de ne pas le savoir.

\- C'est pas la réponse que je veux, c'est oui ou non. S'énerva le sniper.

\- Vous le saurez tôt ou tard puisqu'on va la visité, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je à l'attention de Luffy.

\- Bien sûr. Me répondît celui-ci tous sourire.

Nami proposa de tiré à la courte paille pour savoir qui irait sur l'île, tous le monde tira sauf Luffy qui était bien sur le premier à vouloir y aller et moi qui me suis proposer. Ceux qui avait eu la chance ou le malheur pour certain d'avoir eu les courte pailles était Zoro, Robin et Usopp. Sanji nous donna un bento pour la route puis Nami fit apparaître une route de nuage que nous prenions à bors du mini-merry, avec Zoro, Robin et moi derrière et Usopp et Luffy devant. Après plusieurs minutes nous sommes maintenant devant l'entrée de Punk Hasard.

\- L'appel d'urgence doit venir d'ici. Dit Zoro.

\- On n'a pas le droit d'entrer sur cette île, regarder le Gouvernement Mondial et l'insigne de la Marine. Nous montra Usopp.

\- Oui et alors, depuis quand des pirates respecte les interdictions de la Marine. Lui lançais-je en entrant.

\- Elle a raison. Me défendit Robin en me suivant.

\- Très bien avançons ! Qu'est ce qui se passera si on déclenche un combat avec le Gouvernent Mondial ? S'inquiéta le sniper.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait. Lui répondis-je au tac au tac.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Réalisa-t-il.

N'empêche cette île est une vraie fournaise, il y fait super chaud, tellement qu'on c'est tous dessapé pour avoir moins chaud, Robin à enlevé ça robe pour n'être quand t-shirt, Zoro et Luffy sont torse nue et moi j'ai enlevé ma veste pour être en t-shirt et Usopp n'a pas besoin d'enlevé quoi que ce soit il est déjà torse nue. Nous marchons à travers la ville à moitié brûler pour chercher l'homme qui les avez appeler, même si je sais qu'il n'est pas sur cette partie de l'île mais ça je le garde bien pour moi héhé. Nous sommes arrivé devant un immense bâtiment et c'est normalement à ce moment que le dragon apparaît.

\- Grrrrrr !

Tien quand on parle du loup, un énorme dragon apparaît juste derrière nous.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Nous demanda la chose volante.

\- Hé, cette chose vient de parler. Cria chapeaux de paille.

\- C'est ça oui, tu entends juste des voix. Lui répondit Usopp.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il ne leur laissât pas le temps de réaliser qu'ils étaient en face d'un dragon qu'il attaquât en nous crachant du feu qu'on esquivât de justesse mais on ne se laissât pas faire et on ripostât en l'attaquant à notre tours Luffy lança un ''Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet'' qui ne fonctionna pas et il se fit éjecter par la queue du dragon, Zoro passa à l'attaque an lançant ''Santoryuu Goku Toragari'' qui rata également tandis que Robin, Usopp et moi étions en train de les regardé bien à l'abri.

\- Stupide dragon ! Cria Luffy en lui donnant un bon coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit reculer un peu.

Mais le dragon n'en resta pas là et attaquât de nouveaux, du ciel cette fois en crachant du feu, on se mît à l'abri derrière des bout de bâtiment. Puis Zoro et Luffy passât à l'attaque. Luffy sauta et atterrît sur son dos et nous dît qu'il y avait quelqu'un de coincé dans la tête du dragon, puis il lui fît mordre ça propre aile ce qui le fît tomber à ce moment Usopp tira un ''Hissatsu Midoriboshi Trampolia'' ce que fît apparaître une fleur trampoline sous Zoro qui prît appuis dessus pour lancé un ''Ittoryuu Iai Shi Shishi Sonson'' qui réussit cette fois.

\- Ce dragon a l'air délicieux. Se réjouit Luffy d'avance.

\- On peut en faire un barbecue avec la flamme de l'île. Déclara Zoro.

\- Et si on enlevé ce truc de son cous ? Demandais-je.

\- Bonne idée je vais le sortir. Me rependit le capitaine.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le buste de détacha et tout le monde fut choqué.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Je t'ai arraché le corps ! Je suis désolé ! Cria Luffy.

\- Idiot ! Tu penses que ''désolé'' suffira ? Tu l'as tué. Le gronda Usopp.

Mais tout d'un coup les jambes se relava et parla.

\- Oh ! J'ai été séparé-degozabuh !

Tous fur choqué. Quand tout à coup il se mis à nous attaquer.

\- Attendez monsieur le samouraï. Essayais-je, en espérant qu'il puisse m'entendre.

\- Comment savez-vous que je suis un samouraï ? Me demanda-t-il en se stoppant nette et en me faisant face.

\- Je sais beaucoup de chose et je sais aussi qui vous à fait ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui je sais même ou est votre torse, votre tête et même où il se trouve, si vous voulez les récupérer restez avec nous.

Il ne répondit rien pendant quelque minute, je suppose qu'il est en train de réfléchir ? Attendez se peut réfléchir des jambes ? Bref après ces quelques minutes il nous donna une réponse favorable, alors je demanda à Luffy de se rapprochais et je les collaient ensemble.


	13. Trafalgar Law

\- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!

\- Tu le savais et tu ne nous as rien dit ?!

\- Ah ah ah... Bah oui je le savais mais tu sais très bien que je n'avais pas le droit de vous le dire ...ah ah ah. Dis-je plier en deux à cause de mon fou rire.

\- Arrête de te marrer ! Me demanda Nami.

\- Désolé mais c'est trop drôle pas vrais Usopp ?

\- C'est vrai que ces tordant. Me répondis celui-ci qui rigolait avec moi.

Bon que je vous explique nous somme dans les restes du laboratoire numéros deux avec tous l'équipage au complet et les enfants et ce pourquoi je me marre c'est que Nami et dans le corps de Frankie, Frankie dans Chopper, Chopper dans Sanji et le plus drôle de tous Sanji dans Nami.

\- Sinon on fait comment pour redevenir normal ? Me demanda Chopper.

\- Pour ça il va falloir que vous demandiez à Trafalgar Law c'est lui qui vous à fais ça donc c'est le seul à pourvoir vous remettre comme avant. Lui répondis-je après mettre calmer.

\- Et on fait comment ?

\- Ne vous en faite pas l'occasion va se présenter.

\- Bon reprenons depuis le début, l'appel d'urgence que nous avons reçu était pour le patron, le croctaurus. Il a été envoyé par ses subordonnés, et tous a commencé quand le samouraï a tranché les centaures. Les informa Usopp.

\- Mais je devais sauver mon fils Momonosuke. Se défendit le samouraï.

\- Et il y en a encore. Dit un enfant.

\- Mais je ne me souviens pas des noms des derniers enfants arrivés. Dit un autre.

\- Et après le signal que s'est-il passé quoi ? Demanda Zoro.

\- Nous avons vu cet homme que tout le monde appelle « Shichibikai », avant que je ne le réalise mon corps a été coupé en trois, ma tête a été emmenée au laboratoire, mon torse est resté derrière et mes jambes ont failli être dévorées par ce monstre, me fiant à mon instinct, j'ai essayé de fuir mais j'ai senti que j'étais accroché à quelque chose. Nous informâmes Kiemon.

\- Dis Brook n'aurais-tu pas croisait un torse ambulant ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Ah... c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis, je l'ai vue dans les montagnes.

Et le samouraï parti en courant vers l'extérieur, ensuite Usopp créa des masques pour ceux qui avait changé de corps, puis Barbe Brun se présenta et expliqua son histoire comme quoi il était arrivé ici parce qu'il avait perdus contre Basil Hawkins. Il leur expliqua aussi ce qui s'est passé sur cette île et comment il s'est retrouvé avec quatre pattes. Et il finit avec une menace, tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Quelque minute plus tard Zoro, Sanji et Brook son parti à la recherche du samouraï et Choper avait fini les examens des enfants. Ceux-ci commencé justement à être en manque et réclamé le bonbon.

\- Nozomi tu sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Choper en colère.

\- Oui.

\- Parle. Me demanda-t-il énervé.

\- Les bonbons...

\- Et ?

\- … c'est dans les bonbons que César Clow à mis le NHC10 non pas comme médicament mais... en tant que drogue, chaque jour il leur en donne un pour qu'il soit sûr que les enfants ne partent pas. Fini-je par dire difficilement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ils tombent tous les uns après les autres ! Ils demandent tous une friandise ils faut qu'on aille en chercher ? Criât Luffy.

\- Non surtout pas ! Lui répondis-je.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

D'un seul coup les enfants les plus grand commencèrent à devenir enragé à cause du sevrage. Mais Usopp réussi à les endormir. Puis ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils devaient faire ensuite, je ne les écoutais pas et réfléchis à ce qui allait se passer et ce que je devais faire pour ne pas trop interférer. Quand je fus revenu à moi Luffy, Usopp, Robin et Franky était partis et une explosion se fit entendre. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver : les yetis cool brothers.

\- Je suis dessolé mais je vais aller faire un tour dehors. Dis-je d'un seul coup.

\- Pourquoi ? Demandât Nami perplexe.

\- Je vais prendre l'aire.

\- OK mais fait attention. Me dit Chopper.

\- Vous aussi.

Je sortie en vitesse et alla le plus long possible pour ne pas m'impliquai dans ce qui vas suivre et juste observer de loin. Si vous voulez savoir, je ne veux pas revoir ce qui vas se passer et si je reste je risque de vouloir les aidés alors que je ne dois pas. Ça y est sa a commencé je voie de la fumé pas loin et j'entends des coups de feu. Ah la montagne est en train de tombé, c'est bon je peux commencer à rentrer c'est bientôt fini. Je suis arrivé et je l'ais entend parler de la signification de l'alliance pour Luffy qui est totalement à l'opposé de celle de Law.

\- Oh faite elle est où Nozomi ? Demandât Robin.

\- Nozomi ? Qui est ce ? Demandât Law.

\- C'est moi. Dis-je en arrivant.

Il se retourna et m'examina de la tête au pied.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne te connais pas, tu es qui ?

\- Je suis Nozomi, je suis un membre de l'équipage de Luffy.

\- Ok. Dit-il stoïque.

Et il se retourna et continua ça conversation. Enfin j'imagine que je ne dois pas m'attendre à un « oh vraiment, ravie de te rencontrer » et le tous avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles... brrrr rien que de l'imaginer sa me donne des frissons. Je pense même que le fait qu'il m'ait regardé plus de trois secondes est déjà un exploit en lui-même, vous ne pensez pas ? Bon ce n'est pas tous mais il faut que je choisisse avec qui je vais aller, alors j'ai le choix entre le groupe de Luffy avec le risque d'avoir une vision et vue celle que j'ai eu ce matin la suivante risque d'être assez violente et je vous dis même pas ma réaction à mon réveil, ou de rester ici et de regardais faire César **.** Je pense que je vais aller avec Luffy, même si je vais avoir une vision je ne vais pas juste regarder César sans rien faire. Bon c'est décidé je vais aller avec Luffy et son groupe.

\- Hum ? Il est où Law.

\- Il vient de partir avec Chopper. Me répondit Usopp.

\- Quoi déjà !?

Oh non j'étais tellement dans mes pensé que je ne l'ai pas vue avec Chopper sur la tête, j'avais très envie de voir ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Insistai-je en secouant Usopp dans tous les sens.

\- Pour...quoi...quoi ? Dit-il difficilement.

\- Je voulais le voir.

\- Voir...quoi ?

\- Le voir avec Chopper sur la tête, je voulais le voir en vrais moi. Lâchai-je en faisant mine de pleuré et en le lâchant

\- Bah t'avais qu'a pas rêvassé.

\- Mais...mais... Dit-je déçu.

\- Ne t'en fait pas je peux t'assurai que c'était tordant. Me réconforta Franky en posant une de ses très grandes mains sur mon épaule et en faisant un pouce en l'air avec l'autre main.

\- Bon tant pis, je ferais attention la prochaine fois.

\- Tout le monde est près ? Demanda Luffy.

\- Oui c'est bon on peut y aller. Lui répondit Robin.

\- Alors c'est parti.


	14. Visions

Nous sommes actuellement dans les airs sur un Luffy gonflé et je peux vous dire que je ne suis pas mais alors pas du tout rassuré, je suis cramponné à Franky.

\- Eh bas alors petite tu as peur. Me demanda celui-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude. Me défendis-je.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu vas t'habituer.

Juste quand il eut fini sa phrase on s'écrasa contre l'un des bateaux du G-5.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de m'y habituer. Me dis-je en sortant des décombres.

J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre debout que des soldats commença à m'attaquer. Je pris le premier truc que je vis pour pouvoir l'utiliser pour pouvoir me défendre car j'ai annulé mon fruit du démon parce que dans tous les cas je serais retransformé en humaine. Apparemment j'ai eu de la chance ce que j'ai attrapé est une barre en métal, sa tombe bien je sais bien me battre avec ça, je la recouvris avec le fluide et me défendis contre les soldats mais aussi contre les hommes de César, toujours sans tuer ni blesser gravement mes adversaires.

BOUM !

\- Ah un des bateaux vient d'exploser ce qui signifie...

Je regardai autour de moi et vit les petits Smiley qui nous entourez. Trop concentré, je ne l'ai avait pas vue avant, je me dépêchai de rejoindre Luffy et les autres, au même moment César arriva.

\- Alors c'est toi César Clow, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Monsieur Smoker.

\- Shulolo, en effet chapeau de paille et G-5. Attendez encore un peu il n'est pas à l'aise dans l'eau, alors il jette un peu de lui-même par ici morceau par morceau pour traverser le lac.

Décidément son rire je ne le supportai pas mais alors vraiment pas, pendant son monologue Luffy se jeta sur lui pour l'attraper, il réussit même à le mettre à terre au bout d'un certain temps mais... il finit par tombé à terre par manque d'air, puis il fit la même chose à Monsieur Smoker, Tashigi, Robin, Franky et moi.

(Plus tard)

\- Huuummm.

\- Oh elle se réveil. Remarqua un garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Peut-être mais souvient toi ce qu'elle nous a dit ce matin, on ne sait pas comment elle va réagir. L'avertit un cyborg.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda un homme avec des cernes sous les yeux.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH (halètement). Criai-je en me relevant brusquement.

\- De ça. Nozomi tu m'entent ? C'est Robin. Demanda cette Robin.

\- … (halètement).

\- Nozomi ? Redemanda-t-elle.

\- … Oui (halètement). Finis-je par dire difficilement.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive pourquoi elle pleure et son regard il est... vide. Constata la femme à lunettes.

Où suis-je ? Où sont maman, papa et Lamy ? Qui sont ces gens ? Pourquoi suis-je attaché ? Pourquoi ai-je répondu à ce nom ? J'ai beau regarder autour de moi... je ne sais pas... je ne sais rien.

\- Nozomi sur t'as gauche il y a Tashigi, regarde. M'informai Robin.

Je ne sais pourquoi mais je fis ce qu'elle dit, je regardai à gauche et inconsciemment je me dirigeai vers cette personne.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi elle vient vers moi ? S'inquiéta cette Tashigi.

\- Laisser la faire, elle ne vous fera rien. La rassura Robin.

Au contact de cette personne je me détendis et pleura encore plus.

\- Robin-ya qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda l'homme au cerne.

\- C'est trop compliqué à explique pour le moment elle te le dira plus tard pour le moment il faut qu'elle se calme. Lui répondit Robin.

\- Comment savais-tu réagir ? Se demanda le cyborg.

\- Elle me l'as dit tous à l'heure avant qu'on ne vienne ici, si elle se retrouvait inconsciente et que son réveil était aussi violent que celui de ce matin voire plus, il fallait que je m'assure qu'elle m'entende et de lui indiquer la personne la plus près d'elle.

\- Papa... Maman... Lamy... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? (Halètement) Dis-je inconsciemment.

\- Hein ? Que vient-elle de dire ? Demanda le garçon au chapeau de paille.

\- Euh... puisqu'elle est sûr moi je vais vous répétez ce qu'elle dit alors si j'ai bien compris elle a dit : papa, maman, Lamy et deux fois pourquoi.

\- La... Lamy... Bafouilla le cerné.

\- Tu la connais trag-gars ?

\- (halètement) Cora...-san s'il te plaît... ne part.… pas. (Halètement)

\- Je répète : Cora-san s'il te plaît ne part pas.

\- Mugiwara-ya qui est-elle ?

Ça y est je me souviens d'où je suis, qui ils sont et de pourquoi je suis attaché. Je commence à reprendre conscience. Je suis avachi sur les jambes de Tashigi qui est dans le corps de Smoker. Je bouge pour être mieux installé, je me mets sur le dos et pose mon bras droit sur mes yeux fermé et essaye de me calmer.

\- (halètement) Corazon. (Halètement)

\- Oh c'est la même chose que ce qu'elle a dit ce matin. Se souvint Luffy.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui est-elle ?

\- Bah c'est Nozomi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, ce que je veux savoir c'est comment elle connaît ces noms.

\- Oh ça ! C'est...

\- Laisse je vais luis expliquer. L'interrompis-je réveillé.

\- Nozomi ! Tu es revenue à toi ! Mais c'est suuuuuupeeeeeeerrrrrr ! Me félicita Franky.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda Robin.

\- Ouais à peu près. Je suis dessolé Monsieur Smoker et Tashigi mais j'ai encore besoin de votre corps. Dis-je en me cramponnant encore plus.

\- Pas de soucis tant je le récupère intacte.

\- Alors j'attends. S'impatienta Law.

\- Je vais être directe, vue que tu as étais avec Joker pendant un certain temps tu dois avoir entendu parler de nous. Nous voyons le passé et le futur, on nous appelle Voyant. Révélai-je.

Je vis de la surprise sur le visage de Law ainsi que sur celui de Monsieur Smoker.

\- Voy...ant !

\- Oui et si je connais ces noms c'est qu'à l'instant j'ai vu ton passé.

\- Et que compte tu faire avec ces informations sur moi ? Me demanda-t-il visiblement agacé.

\- Rien. Dis-je simplement.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu eu cette vision ?

\- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah...

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. S'énerva Law.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas encore stable émotionnellement, mais il est vrai que ce que tu as dit été assez marrant.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai ces visions parce que je le veux ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non bien sûr que non, je n'aie pas le choix, je vois ce que je dois voir. Si je dois voir des gens heureux ou malheureux je les verrais et si je dois voir des gens innocents ou non mourir en masse ou pas je les verrais. Un point c'est tout. Lâchais-je énervé et en pleure.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda Franky.

\- Désolé, je risque d'être sur les nerfs pendant encore un certain temps bref tous ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je ne choisis pas mes visions elles me sont imposé. Dis-je en essayant de me calmer.

\- Hum. Fut la seule réponse de sa part.

\- Bon peux-tu expliquer ce que tu comptes faire à partir de maintenant ?

Sans me répondre il demanda à Franky de mettre le feu au bateau en-dessous de nous. Pendant ce temps je me relevai de Tashigi et m'assis en face d'elle en pliant me jambe jusqu'à m'a poitrine et posa ma tête dessus en attendant que Law nous libère ce qu'il fit peu de temps après.


End file.
